Adventure Of Uzumaki Nara Naruto
by Uzumaki Santo
Summary: kini Uzumaki Nara Naruto bersama kedua rekannya keluar dari desa konoha mencari apa yang di sebut kedamaian. Bagaimana kisah naruto dan dapatkan naruto mendapatkan apa yang disebut kedamaian yang diimpikan olehnya
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki Nara

Disclaimer : kishimoto masashi

Rated : M

Pair : naruto x ?

Author : Uzumaki Santo

Warning : notjinchuriki!naru ,maybedojutsu!naru,nara!naru , typo , ancur

Gasuka? Gausah baca yak

Summary: naruto adalah anak buangan klan namikaze karena di anggap anak lemah dan mengganggu pertumbuhan sang kakak yang merupakan jinchuriki kyuubi yang di adopsi oleh shikaku Nara dan shikaruma Nara. Dapatkah dirinya sebagai anak buangan memperoleh kedamaian ?

* * *

Happy reading

.

.

.

Naruto pov

"Hai semua . Namaku adalah uzumaki nara naruto , memiliki umur 12 tahun, anak kandung dari namikaze minato dan uzumaki kushina. Kenapa aku memakai nama klan uzumaki dan nara. Padahal orang tua ku adalah namikaze dan uzumaki adalah karena aku dianggap lemah dan mengganggu pertumbuhan kakak ku Menma namikaze sang jinchuriki kyuubi oleh kedua orang tua ku. Mereka telah mengabaikan ku dan membuang ku. Mulai saat itu aku memakai marga uzumaki. Dan nara, mungkin kalian mengenal nama klan itu dari kepintaran memikirkan strategi bukan? Aku memakai marga itu karena aku di adopsi oleh mereka. Soal kekuatan, aku memiliki 4 macam elemen yaitu fuuton,Katon,suiton,dan doton. menguasai beberapa teknik dari klan nara serta elemen aneh yang di sebut tou-san angkat ku a.k.a nara shikaku adalah kekkai tota jinton. Yaitu memanipulasi debu yang katanya hanya dimiliki oleh nindaime dan sandaime tsuchikage yaitu muu dan oonoki dan satu kekuatan spesial yaitu dapat membuka gerbang hanchimon tongkou seperti guy-sensei walau hanya sampai gerbang yang yang kelima" sekian pengenalan dariku minna

Naruto pov end

FLASHBACK 6 tahun lalu

Disini lah tas yang sangat besar. Dirinya telah diadopsi oleh keluarga nara karena keluarga namikaze telah menyerahkan dirinya yang di anggap mengganggu pertumbuhan kakaknya namikaze Menma yang merupakan jinchuriki kyubi yang telah di segel oleh sarutobi hiruzen dengan shiki fujin.

Tak berapa lama ia telah di depan mansion nara. Ada 3 orang di sana. Salah satunya memiliki ciri bermuka malas dengan bekas sabetan benda tajam di mukanya. "Apakah kau uzumaki naruto?" Tanyanya kepada naruto. Naruto pun hanya mengangguk "selamat datang di keluarga nara naruto-kun" kata seorang ibu di sebelah kiri orang tadi "perkenalkan namaku nara shikaruma dan aku adalah kaa-chan mu mulai sekarang. Dan orang pemalas di sebelah kanan ku adalah tou-san mu yang bernama nara shikaku dan yang di sebelah kiri ku adalah nara shikamaru yang merupakan saudara mu "kata shikaruma dengan semangat

Naruto pun mulai menangis bahagia seraya berkata

"aku mulai saat ini adalah uzumaki nara naruto yang merupakan anak nara shikaku dan nara shikaruma dan saudara dari nara shikamaru" setelah ia berucap demikian ia lalu memeluk mereka semua sambil menangis bahagia

END FLASHBACK

Itulah kisah seorang naruto di awal dengan keluarga nara yang tanpa di sadar ia telah di panggil oleh seseorang

"Oii naruto ... Bangun. Kaa-chan menyuruh kita cepat bangun Karena ujian genin hari ini" kata saudara angkatnya . Yaitu shikamaru nara

"Iya shika" setelah berkata demikian naruto melangkah ke kamar mandi dan melakukan ritual paginya

Setelah mandi, kini ia memakai baju hitam lengan panjang dan jaket berwarna orange tanpa lengan yang terdapat lambang uzumaki di punggung dan lambang klan nara di lengan baju kiri di sertai celana hitam ( kayak di the last tapi memakai celana hitam ) dengan rambut pendek berwarna merah tanpa kumis kucingnya (rambut pendek juga kayak di the last )

Ia pun turun ke bawah dan duduk di meja makan dengan shikaku, shikaruma , dan shikamaru

"Ohayou Kaa-chan, tou-san , dan saudara Nanas "kata naruto dengan riang

"Ohayou naruto/naruto-kun/baka" kata 2 orang tua dan 1 anak yang berada di meja makan. Dan mereka makan di iringi canda tawa

"Naruto-kun dan shikamaru-kun. Kaa-chan ingin kalian menunjukkan sedikit kemampuan kalian selama ini. Kaa-chan tidak ingin kalian diremehkan. Termasuk naruto , kau harus menunjukkan kepada hokage bodoh itu kalau kau kuat" kata shikaruma sesudah makan yang di akhiri dengan semangat untuk naruto

"Mendokusei" kata kedua anak itu yang membuat shikaku sweatdrop.

Shikaruma yang melihat itu langsung terlihat marah dan ingin memukul keduanya. Namun, saat dipukul *pofft* keduanya menjadi sebuah batang kayu

"NARUTO-KUNN SHIKAMARU-KUNN" teriak shikaruma yang membuat hampir seluruh orang dalam jangkauan 50 meter mendengar nya

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa kedua makhluk yang mendengar teriakan dari kaa-chan mereka.

" sudah... Ayo ke akademi naru " kata shikamaru sembari menarik kakak nya "memang sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya naruto pada shikamaru "08.45" shikamaru menjawab dengan nada kaget "kita telattt" kata keduanya dengan kaget dan langsung berlari dengan kencang

Sementara di tempat ujian

"Menma silakan maju" kata iruka selaku sensei yang akan menilai apakah Menma akan lulus menjadi genin atau tidak

Menma pun maju di sertai teriakan fansgirlnya

"KYAAA... Tampan"

"Berjuanglah Menma-kun"

Begitulah teriakan mereka

Menma pun langsung melakukan bunshin dengan sempurna. Hengenya juga berubah menjadi minato denga jubah hokage. Melempar shuriken yang menancap 9 dari sepuluh dan jurus rasengan

Tepuk tangan pun menggelora menyambut anak hokage itu berhasil melakukan tes dengan baik

"Selanjutnya uchiha sasuke"kata iruka dan langsung terdengar teriakan fansgirlnya

"KYAAAA... MENIKAHLAH DENGAN KU SASUKE-KUN"

"KAU PASTI BERHASIL SASUKE-KUN"

Sasuke pun melakukan bunshin dengan baik, henge menjadi kapten anbu yaitu uchiha itachi , ia pun berhasil menancapkan shuriken dan hanya 1 yang meleset walau sangatt tipis ,dan terakhir membuat headseal

~KATON : GOKAKYOU NO JUTSU~ dan dari mulutnya mengeluarkan api dengan intensitas sedang dan mendapat teriakan fansgirlnya yang seakan dapat membuat gila orang

"Selanjutnya. Shikamaru" kata iruka. Namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Shikamaru..." Kata nya lagi

Tiba-tiba datanglah shikamaru beserta naruto yang sedikit tersenggal yang menandakan mereka sedikit lelah

"Aku siap sensei" kata shikamaru dan maju ke arena ujian

Shikamaru melakukan bunshin dengan baik. Henge menjadi shikaku dengan baik. Melempar shuriken yang menancap sempurna 8 dan kagemane dengan baik

Setelah itu shikamaru langsung duduk di sebelah naruto

"Terakhir, uzumaki nara naruto" kata iruka dan memandang naruto yang seolah mengatakan 'Maju bakaaa' dan naruto mengangguk dan berdiri dan berjalan ke arena ujian yang dekat hutan itu

Sekilas terdengar bisikan "dia kan anak buangan. Mana bisa lulus" dan kata kata menyakitkan lain. Yang membuat shikamaru geram. Namun naruto pun meliriknya seolah mengatakan 'jangan berbuat aneh' dan shikamaru pun mengangguk tanda setuju

Lalu naruto menyilangkan jari dan membuat kagebunshin yang membuat orang yang mengatai nya tadi diam karena kaget karena naruto dapat membuat bunshin yang lebih kuat di banding bunshin biasa selanjutnya henge menjadi seorang hashirama senju dengan sangat sempurna yang menambah kaget orang orang lalu ia melempar 10 shuriken dan semuanya menancap sempurna bahkan ada yang menembus tanda naruto melakukan dengan sedikit memakai elemen angin membuat semua yang kaget selanjutnya naruto langsung membuat headseal

"~ FUUTON : FUUJUURYU NO JUTSU~"setelah berucap demikian di sekitar naruto keluar 10 naga angin yang mengarah ke hutan besar tidak jauh dari tempat ujian genin dan langsung menghancurkan hutan itu

Kini semua orang menatap naruto yang hanya keliatan sedikit lelah setelah mengeluarkan jurus itu

"Selamat bagi semua orang disini telah menjadi genin, jadilah genin yang kuat dan berguna bagi sesama"kata iruka yang melihat bahwa semua orang terdiam

"Besok datanglah ke akademi karena ada pengumuman rookie of the year dan pembagian team" katanya lagi. Semua sudah menebak bahwa mungkin sasuke atau Menma yang akan menjadi rookie of the year mengingat tadi mereka lumayan hebat dalam ujian. Namun seakan dapat membaca pikiran mereka, bagi iruka ia sedikit ragu akan itu mengingat naruto yang tadi menghancurkan hutan.

TBC

Hai minna. Bagaimana menurut kalian fanfic dari author baru yang memiliki otak 3/4 memiliki pikiran jorok ini.

Untuk pair sampai saat ini masih rahasia. Heheh.

Naruto disini saya buat memiliki kekkai tota jinton dan hiruzen sudah meninggal karena menyegel kyubi di tubuh Menma.

Dan sepertinya tidak akan ada lemon. Hehe Soalnya nanti saya pasti ditampar oleh pacar saya.

Tidak menerima flame. Namun menerima saran yang berguna

See you in next Chapter

Uzumaki Santo log out!

Jaaa neeee


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki Nara

Disclaimer : kishimoto masashi

Rated : M

Pair : naruto x ?

Author : Uzumaki Santo

Warning : notjinchuriki!naru smart!naru, strong!naru , maybedojutsu!naru,nara!naru , typo!naru , ancur

Gasuka? Gausah baca yak

Summary: naruto adalah anak buangan klan namikaze karena di anggap anak lemah dan mengganggu pertumbuhan sang kakak yang merupakan jinchuriki kyuubi yang di adopsi oleh shikaku Nara dan shikaruma Nara. Dapatkah dirinya sebagai anak buangan memperoleh kedamaian ?

Happy reading

Keesokannya setelah ujian kemarin yang mencengangkan bagi orang di konohagakure yang menganggap naruto sang anak buangan dapat menjadi sangat kuat bahkan menghancurkan hutan yang besar dengan satu jurus mematikan.

Terutama keluarga namikaze yang kaget. Bahwa anak yang mereka buang menjadi sangat kuat bahkan menghancurkan hutan dan membuat mereka menjadi sedikit menyesal membuang anak yang dianggap menganggu pertumbuhan kakak namikaze Menma yang sekarang sudah bagaikan berlian

Mereka sempat membujuk nara shikaku mengembalikan naruto yang ditolak mentah mentah oleh sang headclan nara itu

Sekarang di akademi

"Baiklah. Yang menjadi rookie of the year adalah..." Kata iruka menggantung yang membuat penasaran. Walau sebagian besar menebak pasti Menma atau sasuke. Beberapa juga ada yang tidak dapat memungkiri naruto kejadian kemarin yang menghancurkan hutan lebih baik daripada Menma maupun sasuke

"Uzumaki nara naruto" kata iruka yang membuat orang yang mendukung Menma maupun sasuke terdiam

"Sensei. Apakah ini tidak salah?" Kata perempuan berambut pink dan mendapat anggukan dari beberapa murid yang kebanyakan dari fansgirl sasuke dan Menma

"Tidak. Apakah kau tidak melihat jurus naruto yang menghancurkan hutan?" Kata iruka dan langsung membuat seluruh kelas terdiam

"Baiklah... Marilah pembagian team" kata iruka dan menulis pembagian team di papan tulis

Team 1- 6 masih aktif. Jadi dilanjutkan

Team 7 : namikaze Menma, uchiha sasuke, dan haruno sakura dan jounin pembimbing hatake kakashi

Team 8 : hyuuga hinata,inuzuka kiba, dan shino aburame dengan jounin pembimbing yuhii kurenai

Team 9 : masih aktif , jadi dilanjutkan

Team 10 : ryusuke ryu,yamanaka ino, dan amikichi chouji

Team 11 : uzumaki Nara naruto , nara shikamaru , dan jounin pembimbing nara shikaku

"Sekian pembagian team dan selamat atas keberhasilan kalian menjadi genin. Semoga kalian menjadi ninja yang hebat dan berguna" kata iruka

2 jam kemudian

Kini setiap team telah di jemput oleh masing masing jounin pembimbing dan kini menyisakan 2 team yaitu team 7 serta 11

Team 7 kini jika diperhatikan masing masing ada sakura yang matanya love love sambil memperhatikan kedua lelaki di sebelahnya sementara sasuke ia tengah dengan gaya sok cool nya dan Menma tengah memperhatikan sosok naruto yang tengah tidur dengan saudaranya yaitu shikamaru

Tiba tiba *pofft* terdapat lah seorang berambut Silver dan masker yang menyisakan mata kanannya karena mata kirinya di tutupi hittae atte nya

"Tim 7 dan tim 11 aku tunggu di atap" kata kakashi sembari kembali menghilang di kepulan asap

"Merepotkan" kata shikamaru dan naruto kompak

Di atap akademi

Kini naruto dan shikamaru datang dan di susul oleh tim 7 yang sekarang semuanya telah duduk di bangku dan kakashi memulai pembicaraan

"Tim 11 disini aku menggantikan shikaku-san karena shikaku-san tengah menjalankan misi" kata kakashi dan di balas anggukan kedua anggota tim 11

"Silakan memperkenalkan diri kalian mulai dari nama, hal kesukaan ,hal yang tidak suka, hobi, dan cita-cita"

"Bagaimana kalo sensei melakukannya dahulu" kata sakura pada sang sensei

"Baiklah... Namaku hatake kakashi, hal kesukaan ku adalah rahasia,yang tidak ku sukai aku tidak tahu, hobi itu kalian belum cukup umur, cita-cita ku belum terpikirkan " kata kakashi di sertai eye smilenya

"Selanjutnya kau pink" kata kakashi kepada satu-satunya perempuan di team 7

"Namaku haruno sakura, hal kesukaan ku adalah Menma-kun dan sasuke-kun (katanya sambil melihat Menma dan sasuke sambil berteriak gaje) ketidaksukaan ku adalah ino , hobi ku adalah KYAA ( teriak sakura sambil melihat Menma dan sasuke lagi dengan gaje) dan cita-cita ku adalah KYAA (teriakan sakura dengan gaje sambil kembali melihat Menma dan sasuke) "

'Heh... Dasar fansgirl akut' batin kakashi sambil menghela nafas

"Selanjutnya kau ayam" kata kakashi sambil menunjuk sasuke

"Cihh... Namaku uchiha sasuke , kesukaanku jurus uchiha ,ketidaksukaanku orang lemah,hobi ku mempelajari jurus uchiha dan cita-cita ku membuat dunia menakuti uchiha" kata sasuke dengan arogan

'Kali ini avenger' batin kakashi sambil kembali menghela nafas

"Dan kau kucing"katanya sambil menunjuk Menma

"Namaku namikaze Menma , kesukaanku berlatih jurus,ketidaksukaanku adalah orang lemah, hobi ku berlath dan cita-cita ku menjadi hokage yang melampaui hokage sebelum nya"kata Menma dengan semangat

'Terakhir...Hiperaktif' kata kakashi dalam hati

"Selanjutnya kau Nanas" sambil menunjuk shikamaru

"Merepotkan ... Namaku shikamaru nara ,kesukaan ku bermain shogi dengan naruto dan melihat awan ,ketidaksukaan ku adalah hal merepotkan ,hobi ku bermain shogi dan melihat awan, cita-cita ku adalah tidak memiliki hal merepotkan" katanya sambil di akhiri dengan menguap bosan

'Pemalas sekali' batin kakashi dan melihat naruto

"Terakhir kau merah" sambil menunjuk naruto

"Aku uzumaki nara naruto, kesukaanku, ketidaksukaanku, dan hobi sama dengan si Nanas dan cita-cita ku mendamaikan dunia"katanya dengan tatapan yang menandakan bahwa ia bosan

'Menarik...' Batin kakashi sambil menunjukkan eye smilenya

"Baiklah. Besok tim 7 dan 11 berkumpul di training ground 7 dan besok kedua tim akan melakukan..." Kata kakashi menggantung

.

.

.

"Survival battle" katanya sambil bermuka menyerahkan yang menakutkan

"Dan kusarankan tidak makan atau kalian akan memuntahkan makanan kalian " kata kakashi semakin horror yang membuat sakura meneguk ludahnya sendiri

Dan kakashi telah menghilang dengan kumpulan asap

Tim 11 pun kini langsung pergi dan menyisakan tim 7

"aku duluan yaa minna" kata Menma yang meninggalkan sakura dan sasuke

"Sasuke-kun ayo pulang bareng" kata sakura sambil merangkul manja tangan sasuke

"Hn" kata sasuke sambil berjalan dengan tangan di celana dan diikuti oleh sakura

.

.

.

Di kediaman nara

Setelah makan malam yang hanya terdiri dari naruto ,shikaruma, dan shikamaru. Karena shikaku ada misi jadi hanya ada mereka bertiga

"Bagaimana pengenalan kalian shikamaru-kun naruto-kun?" Kata seorang berambut hitam panjang

"Baik kaa-chan semua berjalan lancar oleh kakashi-sensei" kata naruto pada kaa-chan nya

"Yaa udah. Kalian tidurlah besok pasti ada Survival training" kata shikaruma dan di balas anggukan oleh naruto dan shikamaru

"Oyasumi kaa-chan" kata kedua anak nara itu dan meninggalkan shikaruma sendirian dan mulai beranjak kekamar untuk tidur

.

.

.

.

TO BE COUNTINUE

Bagaimana Chapter 2 bagus tidak atau kenapa?

Maaf jika kemarin saya membuat naruto over power. Karena Saya suka aja naruto over power tapi itu juga sebenarnya naruto juga kelelahan karena jurus itu karena di belom bisa mengeluarkan chakra dengan baik namun nanti saya buat tidak berlebihan

dan shikaruma memang kurang suka sama yondaime karena ia telah menyerahkan anaknya sendiri

Disini saya buat tidak ada kudeta clan uchiha karena itu mainstream

Naruto belom bisa mengeluarkan hanchimon tongkou nya. Tapi nanti iya

Naruto belum akan ketemu dengan pairnya

Naruto nantinya tidak akan memaafkan keluarga namikaze namun juga tidak membenci mereka. Namun hanya sedikit kesal dengan mereka

Dan naruto dengan shikamaru mungkin nanti keluar desa dan membuat kelompok yang akan menyaingi akatsuki. Tapi itu mungkin

Sekian cerita dari saya dan tidak menerima flame namun menerima saran saran berguna untuk membangun fiksi ini

See you in next Chapter

Uzumaki Santo log out

Jaaa neee


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki Nara

Disclaimer : kishimoto masashi

Rated : M

Pair : naruto x ?

Author : Uzumaki Santo

Warning : notjinchuriki!naru ,maybedojutsu!naru,nara!naru , typo , ancur , alur rada cepet, notlemon!naru

Gasuka? Gausah baca yak

Summary: naruto adalah anak buangan klan namikaze karena di anggap anak lemah dan mengganggu pertumbuhan sang kakak yang merupakan jinchuriki kyuubi yang di adopsi oleh shikaku Nara dan shikaruma Nara. Dapatkah dirinya sebagai anak buangan memperoleh kedamaian ?

Happy reading guy

Keesokan harinya

"Bangun naruto... Shikamaru... Sudah siang. Bukannya kemarin kakashi sensei menyuruh kalian datang jam 8 lagipula sekarang sudah jam setengah 10"kata shikaruma dengan sedikit teriak

"Oi shika. Apa kau tidak tuli mendengar suara kaa-chan itu" tanya naruto setengah ngantuk kepada shikamaru

"... Zzzz" shikamaru pun menguap. Naruto pun langsung sweatdrop melihat kemalasan saudara angkatnya itu

"Shikaaaaaa" teriak naruto di samping kepalanya shikamaru

"Apaaaaa"balas shikamaru dengan sedikit teriak juga

"Kau pikir aku tuli sampai kau harus teriak" balasnya lagi "iya"kata naruto tanpa dosa

"Kau mandi dulu sana aku nanti menyusul" kata shikamaru dengan malas. "Ya sudah. Jangan menyusul saat aku mandi yaa. Aku masih normal" kata naruto dengan muka sedikit ketakutan. "Iya aku juga masih normal. Cepat kau mandi" kata shikamaru membalas kata naruto dengan muka ngantuk

Setelah mandi

Naruto sekarang memakai baju orange lengan panjang berwarna lengan panjang dan celana shinobi berwarna hitam dengan baju aksen api hitam ( baju naruto setelah menjadi hokage)

Shikamaru pun juga memakai baju hitam lengan panjang dan celana panjang. (kayak shikamaru pas naru udah jadi hokage)

"Ayo shika" kata naruto setelah mereka makan

"Ayo. Eh apa kau yakin bahwa kakashi sensei tidak telat?" Kata shikamaru yang agak ragu dengan kata naruto tadi malam yang menyatakan kalau kakashi sensei suka telat

"Aku yakin. Aku melihat di gulungan jounin punya tou-san. Ayo berangkat" kata naruto sambil berjalan keluar rumah

TRAINING GROUND 7

"Kemana yah sensei itu sekarang sudah siang kenapa dia masih belum datang. Apalagi anggota tim 11 juga belum datang" kata sakura sambil mondar-mandir

'Yang menting aku berdua dengan Menma-kun dan Sasuke-kun' batinnya sambil melihat Menma dan sasuke sambil bermata love love

Lalu naruto dan shikamaru pun datang sambil menaruh tangan di saku

"Benarkan. Sensei mesum itu belum datang" kata naruto pada shikamaru dengan nada meyakinkan

"Baguslah kita bisa tidur sebentar"kata shikamaru sambil duduk untuk tidur

Tiba tiba *poftt* dari kepulan asap keluarlah kakashi

"Haii" kata kakashi membuka dialog

"Sensei telat" kata sakura setengah teriak

"Maaf tadi sensei ketiduran karena tadi malam membantu orang membangun rumah" kata kakashi tanpa dosa

"Kapan dan bagaimana kita mulai test ini sensei" kata Menma yang tidak sabar akan test ini

"Baiklah. Test dimulai sekarang dan kalian berlima yaitu tim 11 dan 7 harus merebut 2 lonceng yang aku pegang" sambil menunjukkan 2 lonceng

"Sensei... Kenapa hanya ada 2 lonceng" kata sakura penasaran dan dibalas anggukan oleh semua genin itu

"Karena 1 team akan ada yang tidak lulus dan kembali ke akademi" katanya sambil mengeluarkan tatapan horror

"Baiklah...test dimulai sekarang" dan tim 7 langsung berpencar dan meninggalkan tim 11 " kenapa kalian tidak bersembunyi" tanya kakashi

"Memang harus?" Tanya shikamaru

Naruto pun langsung membuat headseal tanpa menunggu kakashi menjawab pertanyaan shikamaru

"~SUITON : KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU~" kata naruto dan di sekitar kakashi langsung di selubungi kabut tebal

'Aku tidak boleh sembarangan dengan Mereka' batin kakashi dan mencoba lompat keluar kabut

Namun saat di udara dan saat menyentuh tanah tiba-tiba tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan

"Kagemane no jutsu suksess" kata shikamaru sambil menyeringai

Tiba tiba kakashi berubah menjadi batang kayu

'Kawarimi heh' batin naruto. Dari belakang kakashi membuat headseal

"~KATON : GOKAKYOU NO JUTSU~" kata kakashi dan mengeluarkan api berintensitas sedang dan akhirnya menyentuh kedua anggota tim 11 dan mereka pun akhirnya berubah jadi kepulan asap

'Haaah. Kage bunshin. Menarik' katanya sambil mengeluarkan eye smile 'aku mencari team lain ku dulu' katanya sambil mencari tim 7

Ditempat sasuke

Sasuke pun yang bersembunyi mencoba melempar shuriken pada kakashi namun *poftt* kakashi berubah menjadi batang kayu

'Sialll'batin Sasuke. Tiba tiba disebelah kirinya terdengar bisikan. "Mencari ku Sasuke"kata kakashi yang tiba tiba muncul di sebelahnya

Sasuke pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya ke tempat yang lebih luas

Mereka pun beradu pun hampir mengambil lonceng kakashi. Namun dengan refleks kakashi dapat membuat Sasuke hanya mengenai lonceng dengan ujung jarinya namun sasuke pun tidak kehabisan akal. Dia menjauh dari kakashi dan membuat headseal dan menarik nafas panjang serta mengucapkan jutsu nya "~KATON : GOKAKYOU~" tiba tiba muncul bola api yang mengarah ke kakashi dan mengenainya. Sasuke pun Hanya menyeringai namun ia tidak menemukan sensei nya melainkan tumpukan tanah disana

tiba-tiba dari tanah keluarlah kakashi dan memasukan Sasuke kedalam tanah dan menyisakan kepalanya saja dengan jurus DOTON : SHINJU ZANSHU

"Lain kali berhati hati lah sasuke" kata kakashi mengingatkan Sasuke yang berada didalam tanah dan menyisakan kepalanya dengan jurus

'Mencari yang lain' batin kakashi dan pergi meninggalkan

Kakashi pun menemukan sakura di pepohonan sambil mencari teman Se timnya

Kakashi yang melihat itu langsung membuat headseal dan menyebutkan jurusnya

"~GENJUTSU : NARAKUMI NO JUTSU~"

Ditempat sakura

Saat mencari kedua anggota teamnya tiba tiba muncul sasuke dan badannya terdapat luka luka mengerikan yang merangkul Menma

"Cepat pergii sakuraa" kata sasuke lemah " Menma telah tewas" katanya lagi dan terjatuh ke tanah

"Kyaaaaaaaaa...…" teriak sakura yang sangat berisik

"Haah dasar fansgirl akut" kata kakashi sambil menghela nafas berat

"Tinggal Menma"

Di tempat Menma. Menma yang melihat kakashi lengah langsung membuat headseal

"~FUUTON : DAITOPPA~"

ucap Menma dan langsung ada gelombang angin yang kencang mengarah ke kakashi.

Kakashi pun menyadari dan langsung membuat headseal "~DOTON : DORYUUHEKI~"

dari tanah langsung muncul dinding tanah yang menghalangi angin tersebut

Menma pun muncul dengan rasengan di tangan nya dan berlari kearah kakashi kakashi yang meliha itu menyiapkan raikiri di tangan nya dan juga berlari kearah Menma dan kedua jurus itu beradu

"~RASENGAN/RAIKIRI~"

teriak keduanya. Entah dilemahkan atau apa kakashi kalah dan rasengan pun mengenai badan kakashi. Tiba tiba *pofft* tubuh kakashi berubah menjadi aliran listrik dan mengenai Menma hingga pingsan

"Terlalu bersemangat" kata kakashi sambil melihat Menma

'Saatnya mencari tim 11' batin kakashi dan pergi meninggalkan Menma yang pingsan

Kini kakashi sedang mencari shikamaru dan naruto yang kini belum ditemukan. Saat sedang menunggu mereka di area terbuka dari tanah keluar tangan yang tidak di sadari oleh kakashi

Tiba tiba terdengar

"Jurus legendaris taijutsu~JURUS DERITA SERIBU TAHUN~" terdengar suara dari tanah yang sekarang terdapat tangan yang terlihat yang membentuk headseal Tiger dan mengarahkan ke lubang pembuangan kakashi

Kakashi yang melihat itu panik pasalnya ia jugs tengah tidak dapat bergerak karena tengah dalam jurus kagemane shikamaru

Dengan akalnya kakashi terpaksa menggunakan chakra lebih banyak dikakinya yang membuat tanah yang di pihaknya sedikit hancur dan menggagalkan kagemane shikamaru

Dengan memanfaatkan kekagetan naruto di bawahnya ia memajukan nadanya yang membuat tubuh naruto hanya melewatinya dengan tipis dan hanya mengenai rambutnya dan meluncur di udara

Saat di udara dan tidak melihat shikamaru. Shikamaru diam diam membuat headseal dan menyebutkan Jutsunya "DOTON : DORORYUU NO JUTSU"

Dari dalam tanah keluar Naga yang berukuran sedang dan mengarah ke kakashi

Kakashi yang kaget tiba tiba membuat headseal dan menyebutkan Jutsunya "KATON : GORYUUKA NO JUTSU" dan tiba tiba keluarlah naga api yang mengarah ke naga shikamaru dan membuat naga tanah shikamaru menjadi lumpur

Naruto pun melihat itu dan kembali ketempat shikamaru

Dan "KRINGGGGG" bunyi suara jam weleh yang menggema di training ground 7

"Baiklah... Ujian selesai. Naruto. Bisakah kau membawa semua anggota tim 7 kesini?" Tanya kakashi yang menyuruh naruto mengumpulkan anggota tim nya

Beberapa saat

"Kalian semua tidak dapat mengambil lonceng itu" kata kakashi yang sedikit kecewa

"Tim 7. Kalian kalah oleh tim 11. Kalian egois dan tidak mementingkan kerjasama. Berbeda dengan tim 11 yang memikirkan dengan matang rencana mereka. Walau tim 11 tetap gag..." Kata kakashi kepada kedua tim itu langsung terhenti.

"Kau salah sensei..." Kata naruto menginterupsi kakashi yang ingin menyatakan bahwa mereka gagal

"Ini apa sensei?" Tanya shikamaru pada kakashi sambil menunjukkan kedua lonceng

"!" Kakashi pun kaget dan mengecek lonceng nya namun ia tidak menemukan nya

"Aku mengambilnya saat kakashi sensei menghindari jurus derita seribu tahun ku dan shikamaru langsung membuat pengalihan dengan jurus DOTON nya" penjelasan naruto dengan baik

Naruto pun berjalan dan memberi lonceng nya kepada tim 7

"Kenapa kau memberikannya" tanya sakura.

"Tes ini hanya untuk mengetes kemampuan kerjasama" terang kakashi kepada semuanya.

"Karena tim 7 sudah memiliki lonceng nya jadi aku nyatakan lulus" kata kakashi yang diteruskan oleh eye smile kepada tim 11

"Besok berkumpulah ke training ground ini untuk menjalankan misi" kata kakashi pada tim 7

"Dan untuk kalian. Besok langsung ke kantor hokage dan meminta misi" jelas kakashi pada tim 11

Dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap

" oii shika... Ayo nanti Ke yakiniku Q untuk merayakan kelulusan kita. Kaa-chan mau menraktir kita lho" kata naruto dengan semangat

"Baiklah.." Kata shikamaru dengan malas namun tidak dipungkiri bahwa ia jugs ingin

Team 11 pun pergi meninggal kan tim 7 yang mulai satu persatu pergi dimulai dari Menma , sasuke ,dan sakura yang mengikuti sasuke

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

BAGAIMANA Chapter ini?

Shikaruma itu oc karena saya juga ingin mengubah sikap Yoshino menjadi lebih aktif saya ubah sekalian aja namanya

Naruto sekarang udah nggak overpower kan

Jadwal update mulai sekarang gk terlalu sering paling 2-3 hari sekali

Maaf jika banyak kesalahan

Untuk shikamaru mungkin tetap dengan temari namun naruto mungkin little haremm. Ada saran? Tapi harus yang jarang yaa

Untuk kelompok mungkin hanya terdiri dari 5 orang saja yaa

Buat reader. Menurut kalian naruto lebih bagus pake sage mode atau dojutsu?

Kalo sage mode mungkin bukan sage katak. Kalo dojutsu mungkin akan saya buat sendiri

Saya belum bisa balas PM sekarang. Mungkin besok.

SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER

UZUMAKI SANTO LOG OUT

JAAA NEE


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki Nara

Disclaimer : kishimoto masashi

Rated : M

Pair : naruto x Shizuka

Author : Uzumaki Santo

Warning : notjinchuriki!naru ,notdojutsu!naru,nara!naru , typo , ancur , alur rada cepet, notlemon!naru, hareem!naru

Gasuka? Gausah baca yak

Summary: naruto adalah anak buangan klan namikaze karena di anggap anak lemah dan mengganggu pertumbuhan sang kakak yang merupakan jinchuriki kyuubi yang di adopsi oleh shikaku Nara dan shikaruma Nara. Dapatkah dirinya sebagai anak buangan memperoleh kedamaian ?

Happy reading people

"ITTADAKIMASU" kata naruto semangat dan langsung memakan daging yang tersedia di depannya

"Pelan pelan naru" kata shikaruma mengingatkan

Tiba tiba "panasssss" kata naruto sambil teriak

Pasalnya sangking cepatnya makan. Ia salah mengambil daging. Ia mengambil daging yang 100% masih sangat panas

"Di bilang pelan pelan" kata shikamaru tanpa dosa

"Berisik kau shika" kata naruto sambil kembali mengambil makanannya

Shikaruma hanya tersenyum melihat keakraban kedua anaknya yang bersaudara ini

Dan setelah makan. Shikaruma membayar makanan nya dan pulang di kediaman nara

Keesokan harinya di kantor hokage

"Jadi ini yang terjadi"kata minato selaku yondaime hokage yang membaca laporan dari misi solo shikaku yang pergi untuk memberikan proposal perdamaian. Namun proposal itu di tolak dan bahkan shikaku pun di serang habis habisan. Untung ada 2 orang diantaranya ada 1 perempuan dewasa dan 1 anak perempuan. Sayangnya perempuan dewasa itu harus meninggal dan menitipkan anak perempuan itu ke konohagakure

"Jadi mana anak itu?" Tanya yondaime itu. "Dia sedang diluar" jawab jounin berambut Nanas "silakan suruh dia masuk" perintah yondaime berambut kuning itu

TOK TOK TOK

Ketukan pintu yang setelah di buka keluarlah perempuan kecil berambut hitam sepunggug dan memiliki mata onix yang sangat indah

"Siapa nama mu anak kecil" tanya yondaime sambil melihat anak kecil

"Shizuka" kata anak kecil itu sambil membungkuk

"Apakah kau masih ingin menjadi ninja Shizuka-chan" tawar yondaime yang mengingat di tim 11 hanya terdapat 2 orang. Dan langsung di balas anggukan semangat dari Shizuka

"Sebaiknya untuk sementara ia tinggal ditempat ku" saran shikaku selaku orang yang kenal dengan Shizuka

"Baiklah. Sementara ia aku tempatkan di tim 11 dan tinggal di rumah mu" balas yondaime yang setuju atas saran dari shikaku

"Baiklah. Mari pulang ke rumahku Shizuka-chan" kata shikaku seraya meninggalkan kantor hokage sambil mengandeng tangan Shizuka

Di kediaman nara

"Taidama shikaruma ,shikamaru ,naruto" kata shikaku sambil memasuki kediaman nara itu

"Okaeri tou-san. Dan siapa yang bersama mu itu" balas naruto dan melihat perempuan cantik dan langsung bertatap an mata dengan Shizuka

Beberapa detik pun terjadi kontak kata diantara antara mereka berdua

Shikaku yang melihat itu hanya sedikit tersenyum dan berkata " ia Shizuka. Anggota kelompok mu yang baru naruto yang akan tinggal di sini sementara"

"Ohh. Aku kira sia...NANIIIII...Dia akan tinggal disini"

Kata naruto yang berteriak dan dibalas anggukan oleh shikaku. "Mari berkenalan" kata naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan "aku Uzumaki nara naruto" katanya sambil bersenyum

"Aku Shizuka" balas Shizuka dengan senyum dan merona melihat senyuman hangat naruto

"Mana shikamaru naruto?" Tanya shikaku selaku ayah dari shikamaru "dia sedang bermain shogi dengan kaa-chan" kata naruto. "Oohh... Dan tadi kelompok mu di panggil oleh hokage untuk melakukan misi" kata shikaku sambil duduk dimeja makan "baiklah tou-san" kata naruto sambil memanggil shikamaru

"Ayo pergi shika ,Shizuka-chan" kata naruto dengan berjalan dikuti oleh Shizuka dan shikamaru. "Ayo naru/naruto-kun" balas shikamaru dan Shizuka

Di kantor hokage

TOK TOK TOK

"Masukk" balas minato dan menghentikan kegiatan dengan paperwork nya

Masuklah naruto ,shikamaru ,dan Shizuka.

"Tim 11 siap melakukan misi" kata naruto pada yondaime itu

"Baiklah... Kalian harus membantu warga yang mencari cincin pernikahan yang jatuh dari tebing" kata minato yang membacakan misi untuk tim 11

Seminggu berlalu. Tim dari konohagakure sudah banyak melakukan misi rank D. Mulai dari yang rasional maupun tidak rasional. Termasuk tim 11. Terakhir mereka harus membantu warna menangkap serangga yang akhir akhir meresahkan warga dengan yang diduga penyebab penyakit DBD yang mengerikan .

Tim 11 pun yang sudah menyelesaikan misi rank D menangkap serangga itu langsung diperintahkan secepatnya untuk membantu tim 7 yang terdiri dari namikaze Menma ,uchiha sasuke ,dan haruno sakura dengan jounin pembimbing hatake kakahi yang dibantu oleh jounin berambut merah yaitu uzumaki kushina yang sedang melaksanakan misi ke Nami No kuni yang terakhir melawan 2 demon brother yaitu gozu dan meizu buruan rank b yang berpangkat chunin

Ditengah perjalanan mereka tim 11 di hadang 10 bandit yang meminta barang bawaan mereka

"Serahkan barang kalian" kata seorang yang diduga ketua kelompok bandit itu

"Tidak mungkin" kata Shizuka dengan tatapan tajam

"Berani sekali perempuan itu. Setelah menghabiskan 2 Laki laki itu sisakan perempuan itu. Mungkin akan seru bermain dengannya" kata ketua itu sambil memasang wajah mesum

Naruto yang tidak suka orang yang ia sukai itu diremehkan naruto langsung membuat segel dan mengeluarkan jurus "SUITON : DAIBAFUKU" setelah mengucapkan itu muncullah gelombang air yang menggulung berukuran sedang yang memakan 4 dari 10 orang Bandit yang menyisakan 6 orang termasuk sang ketua

"Si...sialan kau" kata sang ketua bandit yang mempunyai perasaan kesal bercampur dengan sedikit takut

Shizukapun langsung merapatkan handseal dan mengucapkan jurusnya "KATON : HOSENKA" kata Shizuka dan melempar beberapa shuriken yang di selubungi api yang menuju 6 bandit dan dengan mudah dihindari oleh mereka

"Payah... Melempar shuriken saja belum benar" kata sang ketua dengan nada meremehkan.

"Shika ,shizu-chan. Kalian duluan saja. Ada yang ingin aku coba"perintah naruto sambil membuat segel

"Baiklah... Aku mengerti naruto" jawab shikamaru dengan mengangguk "ayo Shizuka" perintah shikamaru dan Shizuka pun mengangguk dan langsung berlari melewati ninja yang tak dapat bergerak karena jurus kagemane dari naruto.

Setelah kedua rekan naruto pergi naruto pun melepaskan jurusnya dan menatap bandit itu.

"Heeeh. Kau akan kalah bocah" kata ketua dengan meremehkan

"Seranggg" kata ketua yang langsung maju dengan sisa 5 anggotanya

Naruto pun hanya diam sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya dengan kepala sedikit menunduk Lalu dengan sedikit berteriak mengatakan

"Hanchimon tongkou No kaimon : kai"

Setelah mengucapkan itu langsung keluar aura yang mengelilingi badan naruto dan dengan kecepatan tinggi berlari ke salah satu bandit berbadan besar lalu langsung meluncurkan tendangan dari atas dan mengatakan "KONOHA SENPU" dan setelah orang itu sekarat naruto pun menghilang. Setelah itu tiba-tiba satu persatu anggota bandit itu berjatuhan dan menyisakan ketuanya yang ketakutan dengan naruto pun langsung menyatakan "aku menyerah. Maafkanlah aku" katanya sambil menangis

"baiklah" kata naruto yang menggema di daerah itu. Namun saat orang itu mau pergi tiba tiba kepala orang itu terpenggal

"Sebaiknya menyusul yang lain" kata naruto yang sudah me nonaktif kan hanchimon tongkou nya dan berlari menyusul temannya dengan cepat

Di tempat lain

"KAA-CHAAAN" teriakan terdengar dari mulut namikaze Menma tatkala melihat kaa-sannya uzumaki kushina terlempar karena sebuah pukulan keras dari sang pengguna pedang kubirikiboncho yaitu Momochi zabuza

'Sialan... Kabut ini menghalangi saja' batin jounin berambut Silver yang melihat istri dari senseinya terlempar

'Padahal sudah memakai sharingan. Apalagi sekarang chakra ku sudah mau habis' batinnya sambil menghindari beberapa serangan pedang dari zabuza

"Keadaan memang tidak mendukung yaa. Sensei" tiba tiba terdengar suara yang terdengar oleh semua orang disana

"FUUTON : ATSUGAI" tiba tiba lagi kabut yang berada di sekitar itu menghilang dan memperlihatkan tim juga ada kushina yang pingsan dan tim 7 dengan Tazuna serta zabuza diatas pohon dan kakashi yang mau pingsan

"Naruto/nii-san" kata anggota tim 7 kushina dengan nada lemah

"Sensei. Mundurlah dulu. Biar kami yang mengambil alih" perintah naruto yang mengambil kunai di kantung peralatannya

Kakashi pun yang melihat itu mengangguk dan mundur dengan tim nya

"Kau mau melawan ku bocah?" Tanya zabuza dengan nada meremehkan

Zabuza pun langsung membuat handseal dan mengucapkan jurusnya "SUITON : SUIRYUUDAN"

Muncullah naga air yang lumayan besar. Namun anggota tim 11 masing masing membuat handseal

"DOTON : DORO RYUU" "KATON : GORYUUKA" "FUUTON : KAZE RYUU" kata shikamaru ,Shizuka ,dan naruto

Naga naruto pun langsung melesat melawan naga zabuza. Naga shikamaru dan Shizuka pun melesat ke arah zabuza. Zabuza pun langsung membuat handseal dan menyebutkan jurusnya "SUITON : SUIJINHEKI" dan jurusnya itu hanya mengenai naga tanah milik shikamaru dan membuat naga tanah itu menjadi lumpur.

Naga api milik Shizuka mengenai perut zabuza. Zabuza pun terlempar dan menabrak pohon dengan luka bakar yang cukup parah

Tiba tiba *syuut* *syuut* beberapa senbon pun mengenai leher zabuza yang di sambut dengan datangnya hunter nin dengan topeng berlambang KIRIGAKURE

" terima kasih telah membantu menangkar zabuza ninja konoha" kata hunter nin dan menghilang dengan kepulan asap

"Sial dia kabur begitu saja" kata naruto sambil mengutuk hunter nin tersebut.

"Memang kenapa naruto-kun?" tanya Shizuka.

"Kerja hunter nin itu hanya memotong menunjukkan kepala untuk di jual di pasar gelap. Karena hunter nin tersebut langsung membawa tubuh zabuza. Kemungkinan besar ia adalah teman zabuza" jelas shikamaru pada Shizuka

"Ohhh... Trus bagaimana dengan tim 7?" Tanya Shizuka lagi

"Ayo kita kesana shizu-chan ,shika" ajak naruto pada 2 anggotanya itu

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

Bagaimana Chapter ini. Sudah saya buat lebih panjang.

Terima kasih atas review kawan kawan yang memberikan Saran.

Jelas pair nya sekarang Shizuka. Satu orang lagi sedang dalam masa pencarian

Sekali lagi saya ingat kan YANG TIDAK SUKA FIC INI TIDAK USAH BACA karena saya Kurang suka orang yang melihat fic dan meluncurkan komentar yang tidak membantu perkembangan fic ini

Shizuka untuk sekarang mempunyai elemen api. Sedangkan shikamaru hanya mempunyai elemen tanah karena pasti kalian tau nara itu mempunyai hutan kan. Dari itu saya terinspirasi

Untuk kekuatan. Mungkin saya memilih sage mode tapi bukan sage kodok. Ada yang mau saran?

Terimakasih kepada reader

UZUMAKI SANTO LOG OUT

JAA NEE


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki Nara

Disclaimer : kishimoto masashi

Rated : M

Pair : naruto x Shizuka x ?

Author : Uzumaki Santo

Warning : notjinchuriki!naru ,hanchimontongkou!naru

notdojutsu!naru,nara!naru , typo , ancur , alur rada cepet, notlemon!naru

Peringatan keras !

Gasuka? Gausah baca yak

Summary: naruto adalah anak buangan klan namikaze karena di anggap anak lemah dan mengganggu pertumbuhan sang kakak yang merupakan jinchuriki kyuubi yang di adopsi oleh shikaku Nara dan shikaruma Nara. Dapatkah dirinya sebagai anak buangan memperoleh kedamaian ?

Happy reading bro and sis

Kini tim 7 dan tim 11 dalam perjalanan ke rumah Tazuna.

Keadaan tim 7 kini bisa dibilang kurang baik. Dimana kakashi yang di gendong oleh sasuke yang pingsan kehabisan Cakra. Kushina yang digendong Menma karena pingsan karena pukulan telak zabuza

Kini tim 11 sedikit menanyai Tazuna untuk mengetahui keadaan di Nami No kuni.

"Tazuna-san. Mengapa si zabuza itu tadi menyerang?" Tanya dari shikamaru dengan muka serius dan juga mendapat anggukan dari semua orang.

"Sebenarnya zabuza itu adalah suruhan gatou untuk membunuh ku. Karena aku saat ini sedang membangun jembatan" jelas Tazuna

"Dimana kah jembatan mu itu?" Tanya Shizuka yang penasaran dengan jembatan buatan Tazuna

"Di depan itu" tunjuk Tazuna Dan terlihat jembatan yang belum selesai dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar

"Besar dan indah sekali jembatan mu zabuza-jiisan." Ucap naruto yang kagum dengan jembatan tazuna dan naruto

"maaf Aku cuma bisa mengantarkan mu sampai sini zabuza" kata orang yang mengantarkan tim 7 dan 11 serta Tazuna

"Iya Terimakasih " kata Tazuna Berterimakasih pada orang tadi

Mereka pun berjalan ke rumah tazuna. Tidak cukup lama akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah yang lumayan luas yang dimiliki tazuna

"Tsunami... Ini aku" kata Tazuna dengan sedikit teriak sambil mengetok pintu

"Iya tou-san" setelah terdengar suara feminim itu pintu pun terbuka yang menampilkan wanita yang memili umur 30 an dan memiliki wajah yang terlihat lumayan cantik

"Siapakah orang yang bersama mu itu tou-san?" Tanya tsunami yang melihat orang yang bersama Tazuna

"Mereka adalah ninja konoha yang membantu ku agar sampai disini dengan selamat" jelas Tazuna menjelaskan orang orang yang menolongnya itu

"Silakan masuk" Kata Tazuna yang mempersilakan orang orang itu masuk

"Silakan taruh kedua orang itu dikamar itu" kata tsunami sambil menyuruh Menma dan sasuke untuk menidukan kakashi dan kushin ke sebuah kamar.

Malam harinya

Sekarang sedang makan. Kakashi dan kushina telah sadar dari pingsan nya. Acara malam makan terjadi dengan hening.

Selesai makan datang anak kecil yang melihat semua orang dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan

"Apakah mereka adalah orang yang akan membantu jii-san membangun jembatan itu? Percuma. Nantinya mereka juga akan meninggal seperti 'dia'" kata anak itu dengan nada sedikit tinggi

"Heii jangan ngomong seperti itu. Seenaknya Saja kalau ngomong" kata Menma pada anak itu

Tiba-tiba anak itupun langsung pergi tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Menma.

Tanpa diketahui semua orang. Daritadi diam-diam kushina memperhatikan naruto. Walaupun naruto mengetahui itu ia masih mendiamkannya

"Aku ingin mencari angin" tiba Tiba naruto memecah keheningan dan berdiri menuju pintu dan keluar

"Aku ikut" kata Shizuka mengikuti naruto

"Jadi... Besok tim 7 dan 11 akan berlatih control Chakra" kata kakashi yang mengingatkan semuanya untuk berlatih control chakra masing-masing

"Mungkin tim 7 saja sensei. Aku naruto dan Shizuka sudah menguasai control chakra dengan baik. Dan mungkin kami bisa di bilang mempunyai control chakra yang baik terutama naruto yang dapat membuat air dari udara" keterangan dan penjelasan dari shikamaru

yang membuat beberapa dari mereka sedikit kaget dimana genin seperti mereka sudah dapat menguasai control chakra. Terutama naruto yang shikamaru bilang sudah baik. bahkan dapat seperti nindaime hokage

Ditempat lain

Kini berjalan naruto dengan Shizuka berdua

Tiba-tiba naruto pun menggandeng tangan Shizuka yang membuat Shizuka yang merona merah.

Cukup lama mereka berdua bergandengan sampai seperti terdengar suara anak kecil yang seperti sedang menangis

Naruto pun menatap Shizuka yang di balas dengan anggukan

"Mengapa kau menangis nee.. anak kecil" tanya naruto pada anak kecil yang mereka temui di rumah tadi

"Bukan urusan mu" balas anak itu dengan nada sedikitt dingin

"Kau kira cuma kau yang menderita di dunia ini? Aku dan Shizuka-chan juga menderita. Aku tidak dianggap kedua orang tuaku. Dan Shizuka-chan ditinggal oleh orang yang sudah dianggap ibunya sendiri untuk menyelamatkannya. Harusnya kau masih bersyukur ada orang yang mau menganggap mu dan menyayangimu"

Anak itu terdiam. Lalu Terdengar suara tangisan yang lebih keras dari tadi yang sedikit lebih keras

"Maafkan ku nii-san nee-chan" bilang orang itu sambil sedikit menangis

"Mari pulang..." Kata naruto dan menawarkan untuk menggendong anak itu

"Ayo nii-san" kata anak itu langsung naik ke gendongan naruto dengan semangat dan riang

Di rumah

TOK TOK TOK

terdengar ketukan pintu dan setelah di buka menampakkan naruto yang menggendong anak kecil dan Shizuka

"Sepertinya terlalu banyak menangis."Kata naruto

"Arigatou sudah membawanya pulang" kata tsunami yang Berterimakasih pada naruto

2 hari kemudian

Setelah kemarin hari tim 7 telah mempelajari control chakra. Walau pun sakura lebih dulu selesai dan di sasuke serta Menma baru selesai dimalam hari akhirnya mereka telah menguasai control chakra.

Menma dan sasuke pun juga kesal dikarenakan kemarin mereka di ajari oleh naruto

FLASHBACK

"Karena aku belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Sebaiknya kalian untuk sementara di latih oleh tim 11 dan kushina karena jujur mereka sudah menguasai control chakra dengan baik"kata kakashi didalam perjalanan kedalam hutan. Karena tempat mereka kini berlatih adalah didalam hutan

"Kenapa harus mereka yang mengajari kamu" kata Menma yang tidak suka di ajari oleh naruto yang notabene nya ia anggap lebih lemah

"Karena ia sudah menguasainya dengan perfect " kata shikamaru membela naruto

Dalam perjalanan mereka. Mereka hening dan tanpa diketahui Didalam perjalanan kushina selalu memperhatikan naruto.

Walau kembali naruto sudah mengetahuinya dan membiarkannya.

Ditengah hutan

"Baiklah. Aku hanya bisa sampai sini menghantarkan kalian. Silakan naruto mengambil alih. Jaa" kata kakashi dan langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap

"Baiklah. Kalian kini berlatih memanjat pohon dengan kaki kalian yang dialiri chakra. Jika terlalu banyak memakai chakra pohon kalian pijak akan langsung hancur. Sedangkan jika terlalu sedikit kalian akan jatuh. Tandakan dengan kunai pada tempat yang telah kalian capai" jelas sekaligus perintah naruto pada tim 7

"Apakah kau benar bisa?" Tanya sasuke dengan Nada arogan dan tidak yakin pada naruto

Naruto pun langsung menaiki pohon yang mungkin lebih tinggi dari pada yang lainnya dan mencapai puncak dengan cepat dan langsung melompat turun kebawah

Sasuke dan Menma yang melihat itu mendecih tidak suka karena orang yang mereka anggap Lemah dapat menyelesaikan control chakra dengan mudah

"Selanjutnya aku serahkan kepada kushina-san" kata naruto dengan sangat hormat sambil hormat 90 derajat pada kushina

Kushina yang melihat itu hendak menahan naruto Namun naruto keburu menghilang dalam kepulan asap

"Baiklah mari berlatih" kata kushina pada tim 7 dan mereka mulai berlatih memanjat pohon

Malam hari

Kini saat makan malam. Sakura dan kushina telah kembali karena sakura lebih dulu selesai dan dianggap calon ninja medis dengan control chakra nya

Mereka punmakan bersama. Tak lama terdengar

TOK TOK TOK

Terbukalah sasuke yang merangkul Menma

"Kami berhasil mencapai puncak" kata Menma dengan tersenyum 5 jari

END FLASHBACK

Dan setelah kejadian itu sasuke sering menantang naruto duel dan kushina yang mencoba mendekatinya

Di hutan

"Kini kita akan melakukan duel individu antara tim 7 dan 11" kata kakashi pada semuanya dan di Jawab dengan anggukan semangat

"Pertama. Shikamaru melawan sasuke" kata kakashi

Sasuke pun mendengus sebal karena tidak dapat melawan naruto

"Sudah pasti aku menang" kata sasuke arogan pada shikamaru

"Hoamm..." Shikamaru hanya menguap menanggapi kata kata sasuke

"HAJIME" kata kakashi memulai pertandingan

TO BE COUNTINE

Maaf saya potong. Saya rasa lebih seru jikalau besok bertiga sekaligus bertanding

Disini Menma masih arogan walau ia mulai mengganggap naruto dan kushina yang mencoba mendekati naruto

Bagaimana menurut kalian Chapter ini. Maaf jika tidak ada fight hehehe

Disini juga terselip sedikit romansa narushizu

Naruto mungkin menyatakan cintanya sebelum ujian Chunin

Santo masih menunggu saran buat pair naruto yang satu lagi

UZUMAKI SANTO LOG OUT

JAAA NEEE


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki Nara

Disclaimer : kishimoto masashi

Rated : M

Pair : naruto x Shizuka

Author : Uzumaki Santo

Warning : notjinchuriki!naru ,notdojutsu!naru,nara!naru , typo , ancur , alur rada cepet, notlemon!naru, hareem!naru ,hanchimontongkou!naru

Gasuka? Gausah baca yak

Summary: naruto adalah anak buangan klan namikaze karena di anggap anak lemah dan mengganggu pertumbuhan sang kakak yang merupakan jinchuriki kyuubi yang di adopsi oleh shikaku Nara dan shikaruma Nara. Dapatkah dirinya sebagai anak buangan memperoleh kedamaian ?

Happy reading teman

Disini sasuke pun langsung membuat handseal "KATON : HOSENKA" kata sasuke sambil melemparkan 15 shuriken yang telah di lumuri api

Shikamaru yang melihat itu langsung membuat segel "DOTON : DORYUUJOHEKI" dan seketika muncul dinding tanah berbentuk kubah yang menghalangi 15 shuriken api milik sasuke yang membuat retakan

Sasuke pun langsung mendecih sebal karena serangannya dapat di tahan dengan mudah dan mulai maju menyerang sasuke.

Shikamaru yang melihat sasuke menyerang langsung merapatkan segel kembali "DOTON : DORYUUSO" dan tiba tiba muncul beberapa tombak lancip dari dalam tanah yang mengarah ke sasuke

Sasuke yang melihat itu melompat maju menuju shikamaru. Shikamaru yang melihat itu melompat naik ke pohon yang ada di belakangnya

' mungkin jurus ini akan langsung mengalahkannya' batin sasuke dengan terlalu percaya diri dan langsung mengirim lumayan banyak chakra untuk jurus yang akan dia lakukan

sasuke langsung merapat kan segel dan melancarkan jurusnya "KATON : SANRYUU HUANSHI" setelah itu muncul 3 naga api yang berukuran besar yang mengarah ke shikamaru

Shikamaru yang melihat itu hanya diam. Dan membiarkan jurus sasuke mengenainya dan membuat kepulan asal yang cukup tebal

Dan tiba tiba dari kepulan asap itu ada sebuah kunai yang mengarah ke sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat itu dengan mudah menghindarinya dan kunai itu menancap di bayangan sasuke di belakangnya dan tiba tiba tubuh sasuke tidak dapat di gerakkan

"Ke...Kenapa tu-tubuhku ti...dak dapat di ge..gerak kan" kata sasuke terpatah patah karena ada bayangan kunai dari kunai yang dibelakangnya yang menghubungkan bayangan sasuke dan bayangan kunai itu

"Itu kunai chakra bodoh. Yang dapat melakukan jurus yang sama dengan pemilik kunai kepada orang jika penggunaannya sudah memberikan chakra yang membuat kunai itu melakukan jurus yang dipakai pemilik kunai nya" jelas shikamaru panjang kali lebar.

Shikamaru pun berjalan mendekati sasuke sambil mengeluarkan kunai

"Dan kali ini aku menang" kata shikamaru yang menodongkan kunai pada leher sasuke

Kakashi yang melihat itu hanya kagum akan kecerdasan shikamaru khas otak pemalas klan nara hanya menunjukkan eye smilenya dan mengumumkan pemenangnya

"Baiklah... Pemenang dalam duel ini adalah nara shikamaru" dan dibalas decihan oleh Menma dan sasuke yang baru dilepaskan oleh JUTSU shikamaru

"Selanjutnya adalah Shizuka melawan haruno sakura"

Kata kakashi pada semua orang

Shizuka dan sakura kini berhadapan dan "HAJIME" teriak kakashi dan memulai pertandingan

Sakura pun langsung melesat kearah Shizuka dengan chakra di kepalan tangannya "shanarooo" teriak sakura dan mengarahkan tinjunya ke Shizuka.

Shizuka yang melihat itu langsung melompat kebelakang dari tempat yang sekarang sudah hancur karena tinju sakura

'Aku harus menjaga jarak' batin Shizuka melihat horror bekas tinju sakura

Shizukan pun langsung merapatkan segel dan mengucapkan jurusnya " KATON : ENDAN" setelah membuat handseal dari mulut Shizuka mengeluarkan peluru api yang berintensitas kecil yang mengarah ke sakura

Sakura pun dengan baik dapat menghindari serangan itu dengan lompatan panjang

Saat melihat sakura di atas. Shizuka langsung melempar 3 shuriken dan menyebutkan jurusnya " SHURIKEN KAGEBUNSHIN" tiba tiba shuriken yang tadi menjadi 20 an shuriken dan menjadi seperti persegi yang mengarah ke sakura

Sakura yang melihat itu panik Dan saat mengenai sakura. Sakura menjadi sebatang kayu

'Huffft... Hampir saja' batin sakura yang bersyukur bahwa ia masih hidup

Tiba tiba Shizuka mendapat ide

Karena banyak berfikir sakura tidak fokus. Shizuka yang melihat kelengahan sakura langsung menyerangnya

Dengan gerakan cepat Shizuka sekarang berada di depan sakura dan langsung menendang sakura ke atas dan ia juga melompat ke atas melebihi sakura dan saat itu ia membuat handseal dan langsung menyebutkan jurusnya dengan suara kecil sambil menendang sakura

"GENJUTSU : NARAKUMI"

Setelah menyebutkan itu ia menendang sakura ke bawah

Di tempat sakura.

Setelah ditendang dan masih melesat ke bawah dengan cepat.

Tiba tiba Semuanya menjadi hitam

Lalu ia melihat kebakaran besar dan setelah di perhatikan lebih baik ternyata ia berada di konoha. Banyak orang orang mati dengan sadis.

Sekilas ia melihat teman temannya mati dan yang paling parah Menma dan sasuke mati mengenaskan dengan isi perut keluar

" KYAAAA" teriak sakura yang melihat kejadian sadis tersebut

Di dunia luar

" KYAAA" terdengar teriakan sakura saat melesat kebawah

"Genjutsu yaa.." Kata kushina dan mendapat anggukan dari semua orang

* DUARRRR* di bawah terdapat sakura yang pingsan dengan kawah yang berukuran sedang

"Pemenangnya adalah Shizuka" kata kakashi mengumumkan pemenangnya

" selanjutnya namikaze Menma melawan uzumaki nara naruto" kata kakashi yang mengumumkan bahwa kedua saudara kandung berbeda keluarga akan bertarung

Kini naruto dan Menma berhadapan

"Aku akan mengalahkan mu lemah" kata Menma menyombongkan dirinya

"Buktikan lah" kata naruto wajah datarnya

"Baiklah... HAJIME" kata kakashi memulai pertandingan

Menma langsung melesat menuju naruto dengan kunai di tangannya dan melemparnya ke naruto setelah kunai itu di aliri chakra dan membuat handseal.

"KUNAI CHAKRA KAGEBUNSHIN" setelah mengatakan itu. Kunai chakra itu menjadi puluhan dan mengarah ke naruto

Naruto pun dengan santai membuat handseal. "DOTON : DORYUUJOHEKI" setelah mengatakan itu muncul dinding berbentuk kubah yang menghalangi kunai itu melesat ke arah naruto

Menma yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai karena ia merasa bahwa kunai chakra nya sudah pasti menang dan menerobos kubah itu

Tiba tiba semua orang disana termasuk Menma kaget setelah mengenai dinding itu yang terjadi adalah bahwa dinding itu tidak jatuh maupun bergerak. Bahkan hanya retakan kecil

Semua yang melihat itu terperangah kecual tim 11 yang sudah mengetahui kekuatan naruto

Dan tiba tiba kubah itu meledak dan memperlihatkan naruto menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan kepala sedikit menunduk dan Tiba tiba berteriak

"HANCHIMON TONGKOU NO SEIMON : KAI"

dan Langsung aura ke biru biruan mengelilinginya dan langsung berlari ke Menma dan memukulnya tepat di perut. Dan membuat Menma mengeluarkan darah segar dan terlempar ke belakangnya dengan kencang

Setelah bangun langsung menunjukan pupil mata yang berubah menjadi seperti pupil mata Rubah dan kumisnya menebal dan cakar nya pun memanjang yang membuat Menma semakin Mirip dengan Rubah dan jangan lupa tumbuh satu ekor transparan berwarna merah

"Ga-gawat. Bagaimana ini kushina-sama" kata sakura panik

"Tenang saja... Ia sudah menguasai sampai 2 ekor " balas kushina tenang dan langsung menenangkan semuanya

Keduanya maju berlawanan dan dengan kecepatan tinggi saling menyerang dan beradu taijutsu tingkat menengah yang dengan mudah selalu ditahan naruto dan serangan naruto banyak yang mengenai Menma .

Mereka beradu taijutsu kurang lebih terjadi selama 8 menit

Dan satu serangan dapat mengenai Menma dengan telak dan menabrak pohon di belakangnya yang malah membuat ekor Menma menambah satu

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menjauh dan kembali berlari dengan cepat kearah Menma sambil berteriak "HANCHIMON TONGKOU NO SHOMON : KAI"

Dan langsung auranya menjadi biru transparan dan membuat kecepatannya semakin cepat dan tidak terlihat.

Menma yang melihat itu langsung membuat segel " FUUTON : KAZE KIRI" dan langsung di tangan Menma ada 2 buah pedang dan mulai berlari ke naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu membuat handseal "KATON : TORNADO"

dan setelah itu muncul tornado api berukuran pohon yang berdiameter besar yang mengarah ke Menma.

Menma pun langsung melempar pedang apinya dan langsung hilang ketika terkena tornado. Bahkan membuat tornado itu makin kencang

Menma yang melihat itu langsung membuat bunshin dan membuat rasengan. Dan mengenai rasengan itu tornado dan berteriak

"RASENGAN". Setelah rasengan nya mengenai tornado itu ,tornado itu menghilang. Namun malah membuat Menma terlempar ke belakang karena hembusan kedua jurus.

Berbeda dengan naruto yang masih tetap tegak karena kakinya di alirik chakra

Menma pun langsung berdiri. Dan melesat ke naruto dengan kecepatan lebih tinggi. Naruto yang melihat itu sedikit menunduk dan melesat ke Menma

Tiba tiba naruto sudah muncul di bawahnya Menma dan dari bawah ia menendang Menma ke atas dan saat diatas.

Menma di serang bertubi tubi oleh naruto dengan sangat cepat dan di serangan terakhirnya ia langsung meninju Menma di perut dan berteriak "URARENGE"

Dan saat Menma jatuh naruto memegang Menma dengan posisi terbalik dan saat di pertengahan mereka jatuh. Naruto langsung melempar Menma dengan keras dan Menma terjatuh yang menghasilkan kawah cukup besar serta Menma yang pingsan dengan luka yang cukup parah

"Pemenangnya adalah uzumaki nara naruto" kata kakashi yang sedikit kagum melihat naruto

Naruto pun langsung melepaskan hanchimon toungkou nya dan berjalan ke tim 11

"Baiklah... Karena kalian sudah melakukan sparing ini. Sebaiknya kita pulang" kata kushina

"Sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya bagaimana cara shikamaru lolos dari naga api milik sasuke" tanya Menma yang penasaran bagaimana Menma dapat lolos dari naga api milik sasuke yang bisa dibilang berukuran besar itu

"Menggunakan jurus baru yang di ajarkan oleh tou-san" balas shikamaru

FLASHBACK

Setelah melihat naga api milik sasuke. Shikamaru pun langsung berfikir cepat menghindari naga api milik sasuke

Ia pun medapat ide. Ia langsung membuat segel "KAGE NO HEKI" dan setelah itu langsung muncul bayangan berwarna hitam dan mengitari sasuke bagaikan bola

Setelah itu bola api itu langsung berhantaman dengan diding api shikamaru dan apinya menjadi kepulan asap

Iapun mencari sesuatu dari kantung ninja nya dan ia menemukan pisau yang memiliki lubang sebagai pegangannya (kayak punya asuma) dan mengalirinya chakra. Setelah itu melemparkan nya menuju sasuke yang terlihat dari sela sela asap

Saat mengetahui melewati sasuke. Ia langsung merapat segel dan mengunci sasuke

END FLASHBACK

Semuanya pun kagum dengan kepintaran dari shikamaru

Setelah beberapa lama mereka sudah sampai di rumah Tazuna dan mereka pun mengistirahatkan badan mereka

5 hari kemudian

Setelah 4hari yang telah di jalani tim 7 dan 11. Mereka hanya membantu Tazuna membangun jembatannya yang kini sudah hampir selesai dan diperkirakan selesai nanti

Terkadang jika ada waktu. Tim 7 berlatih kerjasama tim. Sementara tim 11 menajamkan JUTSU masing masing

Seperti naruto yang mengajarkan tehnik tornado api yang ia pakai melawan sasuke kemarin

Dan selama itu naruto dan Shizuka menjadi lebih dekat. Sementara kushina pun selalu mencoba mendekati naruto walau selalu gagal

Sekarang karena tim 11 entah pergi kemana. Tim 7 beserta kushina berangkat ke jembatan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka

Di tempat tim 11 di hutan dekat rumah Tazuna

"Shika... Apakah kau yakin bahwa perempuan yang kita temui 2 hari yang lalu adalah hunter nin yang menyelamatkan zabuza waktu itu?

Tanya naruto kepada sang ahli strategi itu

"Sangat yakin. Bukankah itu benar shizu?" Tanya shikamaru pada perempuan sensor itu "Iya. Aku merasakan chakra nya yang sama seperti hunter nin waktu itu." Kata Shizuka meyakinkan naruto

"Trus kenapa kita disini" tanya naruto polos

"Karena pasti seseorang yang bernama gatou itu pasti menyuruh orang untuk menyandera mereka" penjelasan shikamaru yang membuat naruto langsung mengerti mengapa mereka disini

Tiba tiba terdapat 10 orang membawa pedang. Sepertinya mereka adalah sekelompok samurai.

Shikamaru pun langsung memberi tanda pada Shizuka dan Naruto. Shizuka dan naruto langsung mengangguk dan langsung membuat segel " KATON : BAFUKU RANBU/SUITON : SUIRYUUDAN" teriak Shizuka dan disusul oleh naruto

Tiba tiba keluar api yang berbentuk spiral yang seperti ingin menerjang semua samurai itu. Semua samurai yang berada di kedua tepi jalan itu langsung berkerumun di tengah tengah karena tidak mau terkena serangan itu

Tak lama setelah mereka berkerumun di tengah tengah. Muncul sebuah naga air besar yang mengarah ke semua orang samurai itu dan menghancurkan badan badan orang disana

" kita berhasil " ucap shikamaru yang melihat rencananya itu berjalan dengan lancar dan mendapat anggukan dari semuanya

"Mari menyusul tim 7" ajak naruto Yang mendapat anggukan dari kedua rekannya dan berlari ala ninja ke jembatan Tazuna

TO BE CONTINUE

Disini sudah saya tambah Word nya walau sedikit.

Saya membuat Shizuka menjadi tipe sensorik seperti karin. Karena ia yang belum punya kekuatan khusus

Untuk pair yang pasti bukan orang konoha

Buat referensi untuk kalian ini calon pair nya

1\. Shion

2\. SARA

3\. Fuuka

4\. Oc

5\. Terserah author

6\. Saran baru?

Yang dapat menjawab akan mendapatkan uang sebesar Rp. 1 dan sebuah sajian fic lebih menarik

Dan sage mode

1\. Naga

2\. Rajawali

3\. Sage mode uzumaki

4\. Sage mode petir

Segitu penawaran saya

Bagaimana Chapter ini.

Semoga menarik bagi reader

UZUMAKI SANTO LOG OUT

JAA NEE


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki Nara

Disclaimer : kishimoto masashi

Rated : M

Pair : naruto x Shizuka

Author : Uzumaki Santo

Warning : notjinchuriki!naru ,notdojutsu!naru,nara!naru , typo , ancur , alur rada cepet, notlemon!naru, hareem!naru ,hanchimontongkou!naru

Gasuka? Gausah baca yak. Mau ini cerita di anggap sampah bodo amat. Itu orang mungkin dia gk tau kalo ini fiksi dari otak saya

Memang saya newbie dan membuat fic yang tidak sempurna. Namun bukankah itu lebih baik dari orang yang gk pernah di ajarkan tutur kata yang baik dari orang tua?

Lagipula banyak orang yang melihat fic ini. Memang cuma satu orang

Oke. Sorry. Gue baperan tadi cuma sedikit masalah sama orang yang nge flame saya

Lanjut ke cerita

Summary: naruto adalah anak buangan klan namikaze karena di anggap anak lemah dan mengganggu pertumbuhan sang kakak yang merupakan jinchuriki kyuubi yang di adopsi oleh shikaku Nara dan shikaruma Nara. Dapatkah dirinya sebagai anak buangan memperoleh kedamaian ?

Happy reading Friends

Kini tim 7 sedang membantu Tazuna dalam membuat jembatan. Tiba tiba tidak lama mereka berada disitu. Muncullah kabut tebal yang menyelubungi jembatan itu

"Sasuke ,Menma ,sakura. Cepat lindungi Tazuna. Sementara kushina-san bisa tolong membantu ku melawan zabuza?" Kata kakashi yang memerintah tim 7 beserta meminta tolong kushina untuk menolongnya melawan zabuza

"Dan Menma. Bisakah kau singkirkan kabut ini dengan fuuton milikmu? " perintah sekaligus permintaan tolong dari kakashi pada Menma

"Baiklah... FUUTON : DAITOP..." Saat Menma membuat handseal dan ingin mengeluarkan jurus angin yang akan mengusir kabut itu tiba tiba terdengar suara yang bersifat feminim

"HYOUTON : MAKYO HYOSOU" setelah terdengar jurus itu sasuke yang merasa itu jurus musuh langsung mendorong sakura dan tazuna untuk menjauh. Tiba tiba di sekeliling Menma dan sasuke terdapat 21 cermin es yang mengurung mereka dan di setiap cermin terdapat perempuan bertopeng yang sepertinya pernah mereka liat. Namun mereka tidak mengetahuinya

Di tempat tim 11

Tadi naruto sudah menyusul teman temannya

Kini mereka tengah berlari ala ninja dengan cepat.

Tidak beberapa lama kini mereka berada di salah satu dahan pohon di dekat jembatan dan melihat keadaan dari jembatan tersebut

"Kenapa tempat ini mengerikan sekali" kata Shizuka yan melihat jembatan yang dipenuhi kabut yang lumayan tebal

"Dan apa itu?" Tanya Shizuka kembali sambil menunjuk kubah kaca yang terdapat di sela sela kabut yang berada di tengah tengah jembatan

"Bagaimana shika?" Tanya naruto pada si ahli strategi berambut Nanas itu

"Sebaiknya kau membantu kakashi-sensei melawan zabuza. Serahkan wanita tersebut kepada kami" kata shikamaru dan didukung oleh anggukan Shizuka

Dan kini shikamaru dan Shizuka telah berlari ke kubah es tersebut

Di kubah

Menma yang daritadi telah mengeluarkan jurus tingkat tinggi untuk menghancurkan kubah es itu namun hasilnya nihil. Malah di sekujur tubuh Menma terdapat lumayan banyak senbon

Keadaan sasuke pun tidak berbeda dengan Menma. Sasuke kini di sekujur tubuhnya telah berlumuran Darahnya sendiri

Setiap kali mereka mengeluarkan jurus gabungan cermin es itu hanya retak dan tiba tiba kembali menjadi bentuk awal tanpa retak seakan membuat perjuangan mereka sia sia

Tiba tiba *krekk* bunyi salah satu cermin yang retak. Dan di detik berikutnya *craanggg* cermin yang tadi retak langsung menjadi hancur yang memperlihatkan Shizuka dan shikamaru

"Wah...sepertinya disini akan merepotkan" kata Shizuka pada semua orang disitu

Zabuza vs kakashi and kushina

"Bagaimana? Akashio No habanero dan kakashi No sharingan. Apakah kalian telah menyerah?" Tanya zabuza pada keduanya dengan nada meremehkan

Kushina dan kakashi telah menunjukan seluruh kekuatan mereka. Bahkan Kushina juga telah mengeluarkan rantai chakra nya untuk melawan zabuza

"Aku tak akan menyerah. Sekalipun harus mencapai titik darah terakhir" kata kushina dengan semangat membara

Ditempat lain zabuza kini menyeringai karena perkataan yang dilontarkan dari kushina. Dan saat zabuza ingin menyerang terdengar suara yang cukup kencang

"FUUTON : REPUSHO" dan seketika ada gelombang angin yang keras yang menerjang kabut milik zabuza hingga

Dan setelah kabut lumayan menipis. Datanglah lumayan banyak fuma shuriken yang dilumuri api mengarah ke zabuza. Zabuza yang melihat itu pun menghindar sambil menahan fuma shuriken dengan kubirikiboncho nya

Dan seketika dari atas kepala zabuza terdapat seseorang berambut merah yang membawa bola api berukuran bola sepak dan diarahkan searah zabuza sambil berteriak "KATON : KASAI NO BORU"

Zabuza yang melihat itu langsung mengarahkan kubirikiboncho nya yang telah di aliri chakra

*booooom* setelah pedang kubirikiboncho dan KASAI No BORU berhantaman dan menciptakan ledakan lumayan kuat yang menjadi pusat perhatian orang yang berada disana

Zabuza pun menambahkan chakra pada perang kubirikiboncho nya. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menambahkan chakra yang membuat KASAI No BORU nya menjadi bertambah besar dan membuat zabuza semakin kewalahan

Dan seketika pedang kubirikiboncho pun menjadi retak dan bagian ujungnya dan membuat pedang kubirikiboncho pun langsung hancur setengahnya dan naruto pun meleset dari zabuza. Tidak ingin sia sia naruto pun yang berada didepan zabuza sambil memegang KASAI No BORU dan langsung mengarah ke zabuza.

Tiba tiba terdapat di depan zabuza terdapat seorang wanita yang menghalangi KASAI No BORU mengenai zabuza

Semua yang terdapat si situ pun langsung kaget karena kejadian tersebut

Zabuza yang melihat Kekagetan itu tidak membuang kesempatan zabuzapun langsung mengarahkan pedang kubirikiboncho yang ia pegang dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah naruto yang saat ini masih kaget Karena kejadian barusan

Namun mencoba menjauh dari zabuza namun tangan naruto langsung terasa di pegang oleh tangan yang terasa lembut yang ternyata berasal dari wanita yang menyelamatkan zabuza

'Sialll...' Batin naruto mengutuk orang yang menyelamatkan zabuza itu

"RASAKANLAH BOCAHHHH!" Teriak zabuza yang mengayunkan pedangnya langsung ke arah naruto serta perempuan tersebut

Namun seketika saat pedang kubirikiboncho nya ingin mengenai naruto. Tiba tiba terdapat cahaya kuning Yang langsung menghilang serta membawa perempuan yang menyelamatkan zabuza dan naruto

Ditempat naruto dkk

"Apa kau baik baik saja naruto?" Tanya laki laki dewasa yang mempunyai ciri ciri berambut kuning panjang ,membawa sebuah kunai bercabang tiga ,dan memakai jubah berwarna putih dengan aksen merah bertuliskan yondaime hokage

"Aku baik baik saja hokage-sama. Terimakasih telah menyelamatkan saya " kata naruto dengan nada yang sangat formal

"Kenapa kau dapat disini anata? Bagaimana pekerjaan dikantor mu?" Tanya dari seorang perempuan berambut merah pada sang suami yang menjadi seorang hokage

"Itu di urus oleh shikaku" kata minato selaku hokage yang meminta salah satu jounin kepercayaannya

'Seenaknya saja menyuruh tou-san' batin naruto yang kesal sang tou-san angkatnya disuruh suruh seenaknya

"Sudah selesai reuninya kiiroi senko?" Kata zabuza meremehkan seorang yondaime hokage yang pernah membantai ninja iwagakure habis habisan pada perang dunia ninja ke-3

" percuma saja aku membayar mu zabuza. Dan bahkan kau belum membunuh Tazuna itu. Dasar kau tidak berguna" kata seorang pria cebol yang berpakaian mewah yang dikawal oleh banyak sekali bandit dan samurai

"Si...sialan kau gatou. Kau telah meremehkan ku" kata zabuza yang mengutuk pria Cebol tersebut karena meremehkannya.

Dan seketika zabuza yang kesal langsung berlari kearah kerumunan tersebut sambil membawa kubirikiboncho nya dan menyerang orang yang menghalangi dan mengarah ke gatou

"Ha...halangi dia bodoh" kata gatou yang mulai takut karena zabuza mulai menghabisi orang baris per baris dengan sadis dan brutal

Namun ,saat zabuza sudah mendekat ke arah gatou. Tiba tiba ia terjatuh di tengah kerumunan dengan banyak pedang ,shuriken ,maupun kunai

" percuma zabuza. Kau tidak pernah bisa membunuhku. Percuma kay membalas dendam atas haku yang telah meninggal itu" kata gatou meremehkan zabuza yang sekarang di tendang tendang oleh samurai dan bandit di dekat Zabuza

'Jadi itu haku yaa...' Batin naruto yang langsung berjalan ke arah wanita yang di panggil haku oleh gatou dan mengecek urat nadi nya

'Ia belum mati...' Batin naruto yang merasakan denyut dari urat nadi haku walau mulai melemah

Tiba tiba mata haku langsung berbuka dengan tatapan sayu "to...tolong s...selamatkan za...zabuza-..sama" kata haku dengan nada yang semakin melemah

" ke...kenapa kau tetap ingin menyelamatkan orang yang ingin membunuhmu?" Tanya naruto pada haku dengan nada sedikit tinggi pada haku

"Kaa...karena Zabu...zabuza-sama ad...adalah al-alasan ku untuk hii..hidup" kata haku dengan nada sangat lemah dan langsung terjatuh pingsan

"Baiklah... Aku akan melakukannya haku" kata naruto dengan sedikit kesal dan mulai berjalan melewati orang orang di sekitarnya

"Baiklah... Mungkin aku akan pingsan menggunakan jurus ini" kata naruto dan mulai membuat handseal yang cukup panjang

"Apakah kau yakin naruto? Apakah tidak aku saja yang melawannya" Kata minato yang melihat naruto merapatkan segel yang panjang

Namun tidak di hiraukan oleh naruto yang kini telah selesai membuat handseal nya dan naruto pun langsung menyebutkan jurusnya

"KATON : HITSURUGI NO NAN HYAKU" setelah menyebutkan jurusnya tiba tiba di sekitar naruto muncul ratusan pedang api yang sangat tinggi dan luas bagaikan tsunami yang ingin menerjang para bandit serta samurai di depannya

Para samurai dan bandit itu pun langsung panik yang melihat itu langsung mencoba kabur dan beberapa ingin melompat ke sungai di sekitarnya

Namun saat ingin kabur dari jangkauan jurus naruto tiba tiba tubuh mereka semua termasuk gatou tidak bisa digerakkan

"Untung kagemane ku tepat waktu" kata shikamaru yang menggunakan tehnik kagemanenya pada para samurai dan banditnya

Dan seketika banyak teriakan yang menggema di jembatan tersebut karena jurus api naruto yang mengenai seluruh orang disana

Dan seketika setelah tsunami Pedang api itu berhenti tubuh naruto pun terjatuh dan pingsan ditempat dan sebelum tubuhnya mengenai tanah ia langsung di gendong oleh minato dengan cepat

"Bagaimana dengan naruto-kun?" Tanya perempuan berambut hitam yang menanyai naruto dengan nada yang terdengar khawatir

"Ia hanya pingsan" jawab minato yang sekarang menggendong naruto

"Siapa yang melakukan ini tou-san?" Tanya Menma yang datang dengan sasuke dengan nada heran bertanya pada sang ayah karena ia melihat orang tewas dengan luka bakar yang lumayan parah

"Naruto"tanya minato dengan singkat jelas dan padat pada Menma

'Sialll... Seberapa kuat kau naruto' tanya Menma dan sasuke dalam hati secara bersamaan

"Ngomong ngomong bagaimana kabar zabuza?" Tanya seseorang yang berambut Silver dan memakai masker yang menutupi hampir seluruh mukanya

"Ayo kesana" kata kushina pada orang di sekitarnya

Ditempat zabuza

Di antara mayat mayat yang tergeletak kini terdapat zabuza yang kini sedang berbicara dengan shikamaru

"Oii bocah. Bolehkan aku meminta beberapa permintaan Padamu sebelum aku meninggal?" Tanya zabuza pada shikamaru dengan posisi tergeletak di antara mayat mayat di sekitar mereka berdua

"Baiklah asalkan tidak merepotkan" kata shikamaru dengan nada malas namun dengan muka serius

"Yang pertama aku mohon kalian untuk bilang pada haku bahwa aku meminta maaf kepadanya dan aku ingin kalian merawat haku di konoha yang kedua aku ingin pedang kubirikiboncho ku di berikan pada bocah merah kurang ajar itu dan terakhir aku juga ingin memberikan ini padanya " kata zabuza yang menjelaskan beberapa permintaannya pada shikamaru yang diakhiri yang zabuza memberikan sebuah gulungan pada shikamaru yang ingin zabuza titipkan pada shikamaru dan kemudian zabuza pun dengan perlahan menutup matanya dan beberapa saat kemudian ia tidak bernafas

"Bagaimana dengan zabuza shikamaru?" Tanya minato pada shikamaru sambil menggendong naruto

"Ia telah meninggal hokage-sama"kata shikamaru sambil memeriksa urat nadi zabuza

"Baiklah...marilah kita sekarang menyelesaikan jembatan ini dan membersihkan jembatan ini" kata minato selaku hokage mereka mulai menyelesaikan jembatan serta membersihkan mayat yang ditumpuk dan dikubur oleh DOTON shikamaru dan zabuza sendiri di kubur didekat jembatan dan dikenang sebagai pahlawan

Beberapa saat kemudian

Kini jembatan tersebut telah selesai dibangun dan kini para ninja konoha akan kembali ke desa mereka naruto pun yang masih pingsan kini masih di gendong oleh minato

Saat ingin pulang mereka di antarkan oleh seluruh warga Nami No kuni sampai di ujung jembatan

"Kami seluruh warga Nami No kuni berterima kasih pada ninja konoha dan sebagai tanda Terimakasih kami semua telah setuju untuk menamai jembatan ini sebagai JEMBATAN BESAR NARUTO" kata Tazuna mewakili seluruh orang di tempat tersebut

"Kami pulang ke desa kami yaa" kata minato dan langsung membuat segel dan mereka pun menghilang di sertai kilatan kuning

Di konoha

Tiba tiba di depan gerbang muncul lah kilatan kuning dan setelah itu terdapat beberapa orang yang mempunyai hittae atte berlambang desa konoha

"Bagaimana misinya hokage-sama" tanya seseorang yang ternyata penjaga gerbang desa konoha kepada pemimpin desa konohagakure yang biasa disebut hokage

"Berjalan baik izumo" kata minato sang yondaime hokage kepada penjaga gerbang yang bernama izumo itu

"Baiklah sekarang kalian boleh pulang kerumah masing masing"perintah kakashi pada anggota kelompok 7 dan 11

"Ha'i" jawab semua orang yang kini berjalan kerumah masing masing dan meninggalkan seorang kakashi dan minato yang menggendong naruto

"Aku ke rumah sakit dulu mengantarkan naruto kakashi. Nanti langsung saja pergi kekantorku untuk melaporkan misi kakashi" kata minato dan langsung menghilang disertai kilatan kuning

TO BE CONTINUE

Maaf guys rada lama update

Chapter ini sudah saya perpanjang

Untuk kushina mungkin nanti akan meminta langsung naruto untuk pulang

Untuk pair sama sage mode saya sudah tetapkan narushizusara dan sage mode itu sage mode uzumaki

Mungkin kalian ingin menyarankan bentuk sage mode. Tetap saya terima walau saya sudah punya satu sih yang lumayan keren

Disini naruto belum saya tunjukkan jintonnya. Mungkin saat arc shippuden

Yasodah. Tetap tunggu chap selanjutnya

UZUMAKI SANTO LOG OUT

JAA NEE


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki Nara

Disclaimer : kishimoto masashi

Rated : M

Pair : naruto x Shizuka

Author : Uzumaki Santo

Warning : notjinchuriki!naru ,notdojutsu!naru,nara!naru , typo , ancur , alur kecepatan ,boring , notlemon!naru, hareem!naru ,hanchimontongkou!naru ,maybeoverpower!naru

Maaf jika updatenya lama Karena saya sedikit Drop karena ada orang yang mengatakan fic ini bikin mata sakit dan sebaiknya jangan dilanjutkan

Karena nasehat pacar saya. Saya memutuskan untuk menerima flame yang katanya menjadi media perbaikan dan mengabaikan komentar yang tidak membantu perkembangan fic ini

Maaf jika saya banyak kesalahan dalam fic. Saya juga tidak tahu cara membuat alur yang tepat. Apa ada bantuan atas itu? Mohon bantuannya

Saya juga mulai meng update lama karena akan membuat Word yang akan lebih banyak

Dan mungkin yang matanya sakit melihat fic ini mungkin mulai sekarang jangan pernah melihat fic ini lagi

Btw. Saya ingin kalian melihat minato menyelamatkan naruto sebagai seorang ayah yang menyelamatkan anak yang pernah ia buang. Bukan sebagai Kage

Happy reading

.

.

Keesokan hari nya setelah kemarin setelah misi tim 7 yang mempunyai rank C namun menjadi rank A atau mungkin S dan langsung di bantu oleh tim 11 dan bahkan yondaime hokage karena mereka dihadang oleh seorang missing-nin yang memiliki pedang bernama kubirikiboncho dan salah satu dari tujuh ahli pedang dari desa KIRIGAKURE yang bernama Momochi zabuza dan salah satu bawahannya yang memiliki kekkai genkai unik yaitu memanipulasi es yang berasal dari klan Yuki yang memiliki nama Yuki haku yang setelah pertempuran kemarin langsung kembali ke KIRIGAKURE yang katanya membantu rebbelion army untuk melawan sang yondaime mizukage yang menetapkan aturan untuk membunuh seluruh pengguna kekkai genkai di desa yang ia pimpin sendiri yaitu KIRIGAKURE

Begitu pula tim 7 dan tim 11 mereka langsung kembali ke konoha dengan teleportasi dari seorang kiiroi senko selaku hokage

Setelah semuanya sampai di konoha sang yondaime hokage langsung menyuruh semuanya pulang kerumah masing masing kecuali naruto yang pingsan dan akan dibawa ke rumah sakit dan kakashi yang akan memberikan laporan misi kepada hokage

Setelah naruto telah di bawa. Kini di kantor hokage terdapat kakashi dan minato yang sedang berbincang

"Bagaimana laporan mu kakashi?" Tanya kakashi selaku ketua tim yang menjalankan misi ke Nami No kuni kepada sang hokage sekaligus senseinya

"Awalnya semua berjalan dengan lancar. Namun tidak setelah kami dihadang oleh gozu dan meizu sang missing-nin rank C yang berpangkat chunin. Kami awalnya sedikit kerepotan. Namun karena kerjasama yang lumayan baik antara Menma bersama sasuke yang dibantu oleh istri Anda dapat mengalahkan mereka" jelas kakashi kepada minato sambil mengingat cara Menma dan sasuke mengalahkan missing-nin rank C tersebut dengan nada serius

"Tidak setelah itu. Kami lalu dihadang Momochi zabuza. Untung nya kami ditolong oleh tim 11 yang langsung memukul mundur zabuza "terang kakashi pada minato kembali sambil mengingat 3 naga yang berbeda elemen dan langsung mengalahkan zabuza

"Lalu. Bagaimana menurut mu tentang tim 11. Terutama naruto?"tanya minato mengenai naruto dengan serius kepada salah satu jounin kepercayaannya

"Tim 11 memiliki kekuatan dan kerjasama di atas rata rata team lain. Terutama naruto yang memiliki tingkat intelektual dan kekuatan sangat tinggi. Ia dapat menebak rencana musuh yang ingin menyandera cucu dan anak dari Tazuna. Walau saya sudah menempatkan bunshin untuk menjaga cucu dan anak dari Tazuna. Tetap saja mereka mengalahkan nya dengan mudah. Dan menurut saya kemampuan naruto sangat di atas rata rata dan mungkin setingkat dengan jounin seperti saya. Anda pasti sangat menyesal membuang naruto karena mungkin ia akan menjadi ninja yang sangat hebat dan mungkin dapat melebihi Anda" kata kakashi yang kagum dengan naruto dan diakhiri dengan nada kecewa pada minato mengabaikan seorang ninja yang sangat berpotensi menjadi ninja terkuat dan terkenal di seluruh elemental nation dan mungkin di seluruh dunia

Dan setelah itu *poffft* Kakashi pun langsung menghilang didalam kepulan asap

"Aku tau... Kakashi" kata minato dengan nada yang terdengar sangat lirih serta menyesal kepada naruto

.

Keesokan harinya di rumah sakit konoha

NARUTO POV

'Uughh... Dimana aku' tanya ku pada diriku sendiri

Yang aku lihat saat ini adalah aku ada di ruangan yang serba putih dan mencium bau obat obatan di sekitar ku

'Pasti dirumah sakit konoha... Karena kemarin aku terpancing emosi dan mengeluarkan jurus yang aku sendiri tidak tahu' batin ku dan mengingat kejadian kemarin

NARUTO POV END

Tidak lama setelah naruto sadar tiba tiba *kreeeek* pintu kamar naruto terbuka yang menampilkan seorang berambut kuning yang memakai jubah putih beraksen api merah di bawah nya dan seorang wanita berambut merah panjang di sebelahnya yang naruto tebak dengan pasti yaitu minato dan kushina

" bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini naruto?" tanya minato yang melihat naruto telah siuman

"Telah lebih baik hokage-sama. Terimakasih telah membawa ku kesini" kata naruto dengan hormat

Kushina yang melihat dan mendengar naruto menjawab pertanyaan suami nya sekaligus ayah naruto sendiri dengan nada hormat dan memanggil minato dengan hokage-sama dan bukan tou-san mulai menangis dalam diam dan kini mulai bersuara

"Hiksss... Naruto... Kemb...kembalilah kerumah naruto...hiksss .. Kaa-san sangat merindukan mu ...hiks...naruto" kata kushina dan langsung mendekati naruto sambil berlutut

Minato dan naruto yang membelalak kaget melihat kelakuan naruto itu

'haaaah... Menginginkan aku pulang setelah melihat aku menjadi kuat..Merepotkan' batin naruto yang telah melewati masa kekagetannya 'mungkin aku akan memakai cara itu' batin naruto yang akan melakukan sebuah cara

"Anak? Tidak kushina-sama. Aku bukanlah anak Anda... Bukankah anak Anda hanya namikaze Menma sang jinchuriki kyubi pahlawan desa ini? Saya memang memiliki nama naruto. Saya sepertinya juga pernah mendengar nama naruto namun sepertinya bukanlah saya. Tetapi Saya bukanlah seorang naruto yang di abaikan oleh orangtuanya karena mempunyai kakak kembar seorang jinchuriki... Saya seorang naruto yang merupakan anak dari orang klan nara nama saya Uzumaki Nara naruto serta bukanlah Namikaze naruto yang Anda sebut anak Anda... Saya mohon untuk Anda jangan berlutut kepada saya yang bukan anak Anda sendiri" kata naruto panjang lebar dan langsung turun dari kasurnya dan langsung membantu kushina berdiri

"Naruto" kata kushina dan minato dengan nada lirih namun dapat didengar oleh naruto sendiri. Namun naruto mengabaikannya walau tidak dapat di pungkiri naruto kini ia juga masih menyayangi mereka berdua sebagai orang tua. Namun naruto juga sangat masih kecewa pada mereka berdua dan ia juga ingin menyelidiki sesuatu yang membuat dia tidak bisa kembali ke minato dan kushina saat ini

"Baiklah... Ayo pulang kushina" kata minato yang langsung memegang pundak kushina yang masih berlutut sambil menangis dan mereka pun langsung menghilang disertai kilatan kuning

'Bukannya aku tidak mau pulang... Hanya sekarang waktunya yang belum tepat karena aku harus mencari orang itu...Kaa-san ...tou-san ' batin naruto setelah mereka berdua pergi

Dan setelah minato dan kushina pergi. Kini naruto kembali naik ke kasur dan tidur dikasur tersebut sambil melipat kedua tangan dan meletakkannya dibelakang kepalanya sambil menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk tidur

Siang harinya

Beberapa saat yang lalu. Dokter telah mengizinkan naruto. Saat ini pun naruto sedang memakai baju ninja nya yang sering ia pakai. Yaitu baju berwarna orange dengan jaket hitam tanpa lengan

Tiba tiba datanglah shikamaru dari luar jendela "Bagaimana kabar mu naruto?" Kata shikamaru yang kini sedang duduk di jendela rumah sakit sambil melihat awan dan menunggu naruto selesai memakai baju

"Sudah lebih baik shika" balas naruto yang kini telah selesai memakai bajunya

"Omong omong... Sampai kapan kau mau menyelidiki tentang orang itu di konoha naruto? Tou-san bilang percuma kalau kau berada di konoha yang minim informasi tentang penyerangan desa dengan kyuubi 13 tahun lalu. Lagi pula kalau Aku dengan Shizuka sudah setuju dan juga pasti untuk mengikuti mu "kata shikamaru pada saudara angkatnya itu mengenai penyelidikan naruto terhadap orang bertopeng yang mensummon kyuubi untuk menghancurkan konoha

"Mungkin benar juga kata mu... Akhir akhir ini aku juga berfikir untuk mengambil waktu yang tepat untuk keluar dari desa. Mungkin besok kita akan keluar desa. Sekaligus besok kita akan berhenti menjadi ninja konoha" kata naruto yang kini sudah selesai memakai baju dan bersiap keluar dari ruang rumah sakit melewati jendela

Di kediaman nara

"Jadi bagaimana naruto-kun? Kapan kita mulai ke luar desa?" Tanya Shizuka pada sang pujaan hati saat sang pujaan hati memasuki rumah tempat mereka tinggal

"Kita akan pergi dari desa ini besok siang. Dan sebaiknya kau mulai berkemas biar besok langsung berangkat ke kantor hokage" penjelasan dari naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Shizuka

Kaa-san naruto pun yang mendengar itu langsung teringat sesuatu yang mungkin akan menolong naruto, shikamaru, serta Shizuka diluar sana "Naruto... Untuk tempat tujuan mu mungkin kaa-san mempunyai usulan. Kalau tidak salah tou-san mempunyai seorang adik. Ia adalah seorang mantan ninja konoha yang mempunyai rumah di sebelah barat dari desa KIRIGAKURE. Orang itu bernama nara ensui. Dia itu adalah adik dari tou-san mu. Mungkin kau akan pergi kesana dan tinggal untuk beberapa hari" kata dari kaa-san naruto dan shikamaru tentang adik tou-san yang mempunyai nama ensui tersebut

"Bukannya sebelah barat dari kirigakure itu adalah desa uzushiogakure yang Dihancurkan oleh aliansi Iwa-Kiri-Kumo karena fuin jutsu mereka yang menakutkan?" Tanya naruto pada kaa-san nya tentang tempat orang bernama ensui tersebut tinggal

"Iya... Benar sekali. Dan mungkin kau ingin ke reruntuhan desa klan mu naruto?" Tanya kaa-san naruto balik dan langsung dibalas anggukan setuju dari naruto

"Baiklah. Bisa kan kaa-san menghubungi orang tersebut dan memberitahukan kedatangan kami?" Kata shikamaru dan dibalas anggukan dari kaa-san nya yang mulai menulis pesan untuk orang bernama ensui tersebut

Dan setelah kaa-san naruto dan shikamaru itu selesai menulis surat bagi orang bernama ensui kini ia berjalan ke salah satu kandang burung yang berada di halaman belakang dan mengambil satu burung berwarna coklat yang berada di salah satu kandang

"Emm... Kaa-san... Bukankah itu burung kesayangan tou-san" tanya dari Shizuka yang sedari tadi diam

"Shizuka-chann... Selain burung kesayangan tou-san. Selain menjadi burung buat di pelihara ,Burung ini juga sebagai pengantar pesan keluarga nara ke luar desa" kata kaa-san dari naruto dan shikamaru

"oooohhhh" kata Shizuka dengan Mulut berbentuk huruf O pada kaa-san naruto dan shikamaru sebagai tanda mengerti

"Baiklah kaa-san... Kami mau mengemas barang barang kami dahulu untuk besok" kata shikamaru yang didukung anggukan naruto dan langsung dibalas anggukan juga dari kaa-san mereka berdua dan berjalan ke kamar masing masing diikuti oleh Shizuka

Malam hari nya

"Jadi kalian semua sepakat untuk pergi keluar desa ini?" Tanya seseorang dengan model rambut Nanas dan mempunyai bekas luka sabetan di mukanya dengan tampang dan nada serius

"Iya.. Tou-san. Mungkin ini pilihan terbaik. Lagipula selain minim informasi dari orang itu mungkin kami bisa saja di jadikan senjata oleh tetua busuk yang bernama danzo" balas naruto yang menjawab orang berambut Nanas di depannya alias ayah angkatnya dengan nada serta muka yang serius juga

"Baiklah apakah kalian sudah mengetahui kemana tempat kalian pergi?" Tanya shikaku kepada tim 11 yang dibalas anggukan oleh mereka bertiga

"Ketempat siapa itu?" Tanya shikaku kembali kepada mereka

"Mereka akan ketempat saudara mu yaitu ensui" kata istri dari shikaku padanya

"Oooh... Ngomong ngomong karena ini malam terakhir kalian ada disini bagaimana jika kita bermain shogi untuk terakhir kalinya?" Kata shikaku yang ingin beradu strategi pada kedua anak yang besok akan meninggalkan rumah itu besok

"Baiklah" kini naruto menjawab dengan semangat dan mengambil papan shogi di bawah mejanya

Keesokan harinya

Kini naruto dan kedua rekannya yaitu shikamaru dan Shizuka sedang memakai sepatu dan bersiap pergi dari rumah mereka tinggal selama ini untuk pergi keluar mencari seseorang dan mungkin menemukan apa yang di sebut Kedamaian

Kini naruto menggunakan menggunakan baju kemeja hitam berlengan panjang yang ujungnya dilipat 2 gulungan yang mempunyai lambang uzumaki di belakangnya dan lambang klan nara pada sebuah kain berwarna putih yang diikatkan pada lengan kirinya dan dipadukan dengan celana berwarna orange panjang

Sedangkan shikamaru kini memakai baju hitam lengan panjang dengan hanya motif klan nara di punggungnya dan celana panjang berwarna hitam

Serta kini Shizuka memakai baju berwarna merah tua yang mencapai paha 10 cm di atas lutut tanpa lengan serta memakai celana hitam pendek yang menjadi tempat kantung peralatan ninja di sebelah kanannya (kayak sakura shippuden maaf bila deskripsinya tidak tepat)

"apakah kalian siap?" Tanya naruto pada shikamaru dan Shizuka saat naruto selesai memakai sepatu ninjanya diikuti Shizuka dan shikamaru yang langsung di balas anggukan dari Shizuka dan shikamaru

"Kami berangkat yaaa..tou-san .. Kaa-san. Hati hati dirumah yaaa" kata naruto dengan sedikit teriak agar dapat di dengar oleh kedua orang tuanya sambil berjalan keluar

Kini mereka tengah berjalan didalam kerumunan dimana kini mereka bertiga menjadi pusat perhatian terutama naruto yang mendapatkan banyak sekali tatapan mulai tatapan cinta dari banyaknya perempuan muda seumuran sampai dewasa ,Tatapan meremehkan ,dan lain lain

Sampai kini mereka berada didepan salah satu gedung paling besar berwarna merah yang dia tanya terdapat tulisan kanji 'HI' yang berarti api dalam bahasa Jepang

Yang kini mereka di depan pintu masuk yang di jaga oleh dua orang yang kini melihat Tim 11

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini ? Apa meminta misi?" Tanya seorang salah satu penjaga yang di sebelah kiri

"Bukan... Kami ingin meminta izin pada hokage-sama untuk mengundurkan diri sebagai ninja konohagakure serta keluar dari desa ini untuk berkelana" kata Shizuka yang menjelaskan maksud kedatangan tim nya ke kantor hokage

"Baiklah.. Silakan masuk" kata penjaga tadi seraya mempersilakan masuk tim 11 kedalam gedung kantor hokage

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar bunyi ketukan pada pintu yang membuat seseorang berambut kuning panjang yang bernama namikaze minato sang pemimpin desa konohagakure yang sedang duduk di meja sambil menandatangani beberapa dokumen di hadapannya langsung menghentikan kegiatannya itu dan mempersilakan orang yang mengetuk pintu untuk masuk keruangan nya

"Silakan masuk" katanya minato dan mempersilakan masuk orang itu

*kreeeet*

Terbukalah pintu dan memperlihatkan anggota tim 11 sambil masing masing membawa tas ransel di punggung mereka

"Ada apa naruto? Apakah ingin meminta misi?" Kata minato selaku hokage kepada sang ketua tim 11 sambil ingin mengambil gulungan daftar misi yang tersedia di mejanya

"Bukannn...hokage-sama" kata naruto sopan pada orang di depannya

Kini pun naruto maju ke depan meja hokage sambil membuka ikat sekaligus pelindung kepalanya dan membuat sang hokage bingung

"Ada apa naruto ? Kenapa kau membuka hittae atte mu? Apakah kau ingin berhenti menjadi shinobi dari konoha?" Tanya minato sambil membulatkan matanya dengan nada tidak percaya dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari naruto dan diikuti oleh 2 orang dibelakangnya

"Taa...tapi kenapa kalian ingin pergi?" Tanya minato dengan nada kaget nya itu

" kami hanya ingin mengembara melihat keindahan di luar sana . Mungkin beberapa tahun lagi Kami akan kembali kesini" alasan setengah naruto pada sang hokage didepan Nya

"Baiklah... Tapi apakah kalian yakin dengan ini?" Kata minato pasrah dan mencoba menanyai kembali dan langsung di jawab anggukan kepastian dari tim 11

"Baiklahh... Aku juga tidak bisa melarang kalian. Berhati-hati lah di luar sana Dan cepatlah kembali" kata minato yang hanya bisa pasrah atas keputusan anak yang pernah dia buang itu

"Baiklah.. Kami pergi dulu hokage-sama" kata naruto dan berjalan ke pintu untuk keluar dari gedung hokage dan memulai petualangan mereka

Tanpa di sadari mereka semua orang di kantor hokage ternyata ada orang yang daritadi menguping pembicaraan mereka dan langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap

DI SUATU TEMPAT

Kini di suatu tempat yang gelap terdapat laki laki yang terlihat tua dengan perban yang menutupi mata sebelah kanan.

Tiba tiba terdapat seseorang yang berada di depannya sambil berlutut pada orang didepannyaa yang ternyata adalah seseorang yang bernama danzo yang merupakan salah satu tetua teman satu tim hiruzen sarutobi yang sandaime hokage

"Ada pesan apa yang kau bawa?" Tanya danzo pada salah satu bawahan dari kesatuan anbu NE nya

"Tim 11 yang terdiri dari uzumaki nara naruto ,nara shikamaru ,dan Shizuka keluar dari desa dan ingin berkelana" kata anbu NE tersebut dengan nada monoton pada danzo

"Hmm... Begitu yaa. Baiklah. Untuk mu tolong kumpulkan 5 orang dalam kesatuan kita. Kita akan mencegat tim 11 dan memasukan mereka pada kesatuan ini dan memperkuat desa ini. Karena senjata memang seharusnya menjadi senjata" kata danzo pada bawahannya dan kedua hilang dalam kepulan asap

DI GERBANG KONOHAGAKURE

"Aku akan merindukan desa ini" kata Shizuka sambil melihat kebelakang dan melihat desa yang menjadi sempat tempat Tnggalnya

"Apakah kau yakin ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka?" Tanya shikamaru pada sang sensor-nin yaitu Shizuka

"Aku sangat yakin. Mungkin ia adalah bawahan danzo yang di suruh mengikuti kita beberapa hari yang lalu juga. Bagaimana menurut mu naruto-kun?" Kata Shizuka memberikan penjelasan pada kedua anggota tim nya dengan muka serius

"Benar juga kata mu Shizuka-chan. Kita harus berhati hati dalam perjalanan kita" kata naruto dengan muka serius pada Shizuka dan shikamaru

TBC

maaf jika lama update dan jika alur Chapter ini membosankan karena tidak ada pertarungan

Besok akan ada pertarungan antara danzo dan tim 11 dan pertemuan naruto dengan SARA dan dengan sage modenya.

kalian naruto bagus tidak jika saya berikan sharingan dan mangekyou nya karena saya mempunyai ide tiba tiba

harus ada scene rebbelion vs yagura

untuk mengikuti ujian chunin itu dari desa kiri atau uzushiogakure ?

saat sennin mode apakah Anda semua ingin naruto dapat mengeluarkan seperti susano'o yang adalah pelindung uzushiogakure yang pasti itu saat sudah arc shippuden

Untuk bocoran model sage modenya naruto adalah seperti kyuubi mode naruto saat the last. Apakah kalian setuju?

Untuk sharingan jika jadi. Saya ingin menggunakan bentuk mangekyou sharingan kakashi yang digabung sama mangekyou sharingan madara

Untuk kekkai tota naruto juga arc shippuden

Untuk jadwal updatenya mungkin seminggu sampai dua Minggu

UZUMAKI SANTO LOGOUT

JAA NEE


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki Nara

Disclaimer : kishimoto masashi

Rated : M

Pair : naruto x Shizuka x Sara

Author : Uzumaki Santo

Warning : notjinchuriki!naru ,notdojutsu!naru,nara!naru , typo , ancur , alur kecepatan ,boring , notlemon!naru, minihareem!naru ,hanchimontongkou!naru ,maybeoverpower!naru

summary : kini Uzumaki Nara Naruto bersama kedua rekannya keluar dari desa konoha mencari apa yang di sebut kedamaian. Bagaimana kisah naruto dan dapatkan naruto mendapatkan apa yang disebut kedamaian yang diimpikan olehnya

Makasih untuk segala sesuatu macam review untuk saya. Saya juga masih menunggu saran dari para teman reader yang dikasihi Tuhan

Saya mungkin juga memikirkan meniadakan ujian chunin karena banyak orang yang bilang kalau naruto akan di anggap pengkhianat jika bergabung dengan pihak lain bagaimana menurut kalian?

Maaf jika lama up date karena karena liburan sekolah saya pergi ke Papua ke tempat yang bisa di bilang hampir mirip hutan dan tidak ada listrik maupun sinyal

Happy reading super friend

Di suatu tempat yang gelap

"Apakah kalian semua siap?" kata danzo pada 5 orang di belakangnya yang yang memakai topeng polos dengan tulisan NE di dahinya yang tengah berlutut pada danzo yang kini berdiri

"Dalam misi kali ini kita harus berhasil mendapatkan seluruh tim 11 termasuk Uzumaki Nara naruto untuk menjadi bagian dari kita dalam menjaga konoha.. Ini semua demi konoha" kata danzo pada orang 5 di belakangnya

"Ha'i" kata 5 orang yang berada di belakang orang yang bernama danzo itu

dan mereka berenam termasuk danzo menghilang dalam kepulan asap

Bersama Tim 11

Beberapa saat yang lalu naruto bersama kedua rekannya telah keluar dari desa konoha dan kini mereka bertiga tengah berlari menuju ke arah desa KIRIGAKURE lebih tepatnya di sebelah barat dari desa KIRIGAKURE

Naruto dan rekannya kini sebenarnya sedang dalam keadaan siaga karena sang sensor-nin tim 11 yaitu Shizuka memberitahu ada yang menguping perbicaraan tim 11 atau lebih tepatnya naruto dengan sang hokage atau bisa di bilang mantan ayah naruto yang membuang naruto

yang besar kemungkinan adalah salah satu bawahan dari salah satu tetua dari desa konoha yang mempunyai nama danzo dan merupakan pimpinan kesatuan anbu yang biasa di sebut Root yang melakukan misi apa saja demi keamanan konoha sekalipun misi bunuh diri

"Hey.. Shika..shizu-chan Sebaiknya kita berhenti disini sementara untuk memikirkan strategi melawan danzo tersebut. Dan aku juga yakin ia membawa beberapa anak buahnya" naruto pada kedua anggota tim nya untuk berhenti di atas batu besar

"Shizuka-chan bagaimana keadaan si sekitar kita?" Kata shikamaru kembali yang bertanya pada satu satunya perempuan di tim itu dan sensor-nin satu satunya di angkatan mereka di konoha

Setelah mendengar perkataan atau mungkin perintah dari shikamaru kini Shizuka menutup mata dan berdiam sejenak sambil membentuk segel Tiger dan berkonsentrasi menemukan chakra selain mereka di sekeliling mereka dalam radius tertentu

"Aku kini merasakan 6 chakra yang berada di belakang kita 3 dalam radius 2 kilo. apa mungkin ke enam chakra itu mereka?"

Shizuka yang telah kini membuka matanya. Langsung melayangkan pertanyaan pada kedua rekannya yang mempunyai sifat malas itu

"Pastinya danzo membawa 5 anbu Root" kata naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari Shizuka

"Jadi..apa tindakan kita kali ini?"

Pertanyaan kembali di lontarkan Shizuka pada kedua rekan setim nya

"Sepertinya kita tidak ada pilihan selain langsung melawan mereka" jawab pemuda berambut pirang yang mengatakan jawaban yang ada di otaknya

"Yaa.. Benar kata mu naruto. Kita tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. kita sepertinya harus dengan memisahkan danzo dengan anbunya" kata shikamaru langsung di balas anggukan oleh naruto dan Shizuka

Beberapa saat kemudian

Kini di tempat yang sama ternyata tim 11 tengah menunggu kedatangan dari danzo

dan setelah sekitar 10 menit tim 11 akhirnya mereka bertemu bersama danzo dan 5 anbu Root yang merupakan bawahan dari danzo sendiri

"Apa yang kau mau dari kami? Danzo" tanya naruto dengan nada dingin pada danzo

"Kami hanya ingin kalian mengikuti kami ke konoha dan bergabung bersama organisasi Root untuk menjadi senjata dan memperkuat konoha dari ancaman desa lain. Apakah kalian sang senjata bersedia menjadi senjata yang seharusnya?" Penjelasan panjang dari danzo kepada tim 11 pun langsung di akhiri dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang kembali di tunjukkan kepada tim 11

"Bagaimana jikalau kami menolak?" Tanya Shizuka pada danzo dengan nada yang terdengar tidak mengenakkan bagi danzo

"Jikalau begitu dengan terpaksa kami harus membunuh kalian. Karena kalian pasti akan menjadi ancaman bagi desa konoha" kata danzo pada tim sebelas dan mulai memberi perintah pada 5 anbunya untuk mulai menyerang tim 11

Namun setelah 5 anbu Root itu mulai berlari kepada tim 11 tiba tiba seketika di sekitar mereka semua yang berada disitu mulai muncul kabut yang sangat tebal yang menghalangi pengelihatan yang membuat 5 anbu tersebut langsung mundur untuk melindungi danzo

"Apakah kalian yakin dapat membunuh kami"

terdengar suara yang mirip seperti suara seorang naruto dengan nada mengintimidasi yang menggema di dalam kabut tebal itu

Tiba tiba langsung muncul puluhan senbon yang mengarah ke danzo dari seluruh arah

TRINGG!

Terdengar lah bunyi seperti sentuhan kedua benda tajam dari dalam kabut tersebut

Beberapa saat pun berjalan dengan hening. Para anbu masih berusaha mencari chakra naruto dan beberapa kali ingin menghilangkan kabut itu dengan elemen angin namun dari semua percobaan kekerasan hasilnya nihil dan akhirnya mereka pun hanya bisa terdiam sambil melindungi danzo

danzo pun yang melihat keadaan nya yang kurang kondusif pun langsung menyuruh salah satu dari anbu Root nya untuk membantunya untuk melepaskan suatu segel besi yang berada di tangan kanannya yang telah ia keluarkan dari bajunya

Dan seketika terlepas lah segel besi di tangan kanannya yang memperlihatkan tangan kanan danzo yang memiliki warna kulit yang berbeda dari warna kulit yang biasanya dan yang mengejutkan adalah di bahu kanannya terdapat muka yang terlihat seperti muka hokage pertama yaitu senju hashirama

Setelah tangan kanannya bebas. Danzo pun langsung menggigit ibu jarinya hingga mengeluarkan darah dan langsung mengoleskan darah tersebut ke tangannya dan langsung membuat handseal dan mengentakkan tangan yang ia olesi darah menyebutkan jurusnya

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU"

Seketika muncullah tapir yang besar yang menyerap kabut milik naruto yang di punggungnya terdapat danzo dan Kelima anbu Root nya

POOFT!

Seketika tapir itu pun hilang dalam kepulan asap dan meninggalkan danzo sendiri dengan kelima anbunya

Seketika terdengar lah suara yang berasal dari kumpulan pohon yang terdapat belakang mereka seolah menyebutkan jurus

"KATON : HOSENKA"

Tiba tiba dari belakang mereka langsung muncul 20 shuriken yang di selimuti api sehingga terlihat bagaikan burung Phoenix yang menerjang kearah mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi

Salah satu anbu pun di depan mereka langsung membuat segel dan menyebutkan jurusnya

"SUITON : SUIJINHEKI" dan munculkan dinding air yang menghalangi 20 shuriken api yang tadi menerjang ke arah mereka

Tiba tiba muncul lah tim 11 yang berasal pepohonan dari belakang danzo

"Menyerahlah uzumaki naruto kau tidak akan pernah bisa menang" kata danzo dengan wajah datarnya pada naruto

Namun tim 11 terlihat tidak menghiraukan langsung berlari ke arah danzo dengan cepat

Para anbu yang melihat itu pun masing masing langsung membuat handseal dan menyebutkan jurusnya masing masing

"SUITON : TEPPOUDAMA"

"KATON : GORYUUKA"

"SUITON : MIZURAPPA"

"RAITON : KAGENKIHA"

"FUUTON : SHINKUHA"

Setelah itu langsung terdapat serangan gabungan yang lumayan hebat Dan besar menerjang ke arah tim 11 yang kali ini masih terus berlari. Sembari berlari naruto bersama shikamaru pun membuat handseal dan menyebutkan jurusnya

"SUITON : SUIJINHEKI"

"DOTON : DORYUUHEKI"

Muncullah dinding tanah bercampur dengan dinding air yang membuat dinding lumpur yang menghalangi 3 jurus yaitu TEPPOUDAMA , MIZURAPPA dan KAGENKIHA dan sisanya masih berjalan ke arah tim 11 dengan bentuk baru yaitu pedang angin yang besar

Dan dhuarrrrr...

Terjadilah ledakan besar yang berasal dari tempat tim 11 tadi dan menghasilkan asap kabut yang lumayan tebal yang di kira oleh danzo dan anbu Root bahwa itu adalah suara kematian tim 11 dan setelah kabut itu mulai menipis langsung terdapat tim 11 yang terlihat tidak dengan keadaan baik seperti baju yang compang-camping dan hanya naruto yang sadar yang memperlihatkan luka bakar yang sedang seperti shikamaru dan Shizuka

Tim 11 langsung didekati oleh danzo dan anbu nya

"Kau akan mati di sini uzumaki nara naruto" kata danzo dan memberi aba aba anak buahnya untuk mengeksekusi naruto

"Apa ada kata terakhir?" kata danzo yang melihat anak buahnya telah mengangkat Tanto dan siap mengeksekusi naruto

"Emm.. Ada. Yaitu... KAI"

dan seketika DHUARRRRR meledakkan tim 11 yang membunuh 2 dari anbu Root nya

"Hmm... Bunshin daibukha" kata danzo yang telah melompat menghindari ledakan yang membunuh dua anak buahnya tersebut

Namun saat melompat dari arah belakang langsung muncul naruto membawa pedang besar dan menebas satu lagi anbu dan mendarat dengan sempurna

Dan membuat kini danzo kehilangan 1 lagi anak buahnya menyisakan dirinya dengan 2 anak buahnya

Dan seketika di samping naruto muncullah shikamaru dan Shizuka

"Sepertinya trik mu lumayan juga yaa... Shika" kata Shizuka pada shikamaru yang melihat trik shikamaru berjalan dengan lancar dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari naruto

"Ngomong ngomong akhirnya kau memakai pedang itu juga naruto" kata shikamaru yang melihat pedang besar yang dibawa naru

"Pedang legendaris kubirikiboncho yang dipegang zabuza yang mati di Nami No kuni yaa.. Semakin menarik" kata danzo dan berlari ke arah naruto di ikuti oleh kedua anbunya sambil membuat handseal

"FUUTON : SHINKURENPA"

Setelah mengucapkan itu langsung muncul beberapa pedang angin yang mengarah ke arah tim 11 tim

Tim 11 yang melihat itu langsung melompat ke atas menghindari jurus tersebut namun di atas mereka sudah di tunggu oleh anbu Root yang juga sudah melompat

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menambahkan chakra angin di pedangnya dan mengayunkan nya pada kedua anbu tersebut yang langsung memotong tubuh kedua tersebut yang membuat darah berceceran dimana mana

"Sudah siap melakukan serangan kombinasi?" Kata naruto pada kedua rekannya setelah mereka mendarat di tanah dengan sempurna dan melihat danzo yang diam

"Tentu saja naruto-kun. Kami bosan hanya menunggu dan melihat mu bertarung" kata Shizuka dengan semangat menjawab ajakan naruto

"Kalian terlalu meremehkan ku. Kali ini aku akan menunjukan kekuatan ku yang sebenarnya" kata danzo dan membuka perban yang ada di mata kanannya dan memperlihatkan... Sharingan

"Darimana mau mendapatkan mata itu?" Kata shikamaru yang kaget melihat sharingan pada mata kanan danzo karena pasalnya danzo bukanlah orang dari klan uchiha

"Ini adalah mata kanan yang aku curi dari teman satu tim ku dulu... Uchiha kagami" kata danzo yang juga masih menunggu tim 11 menyerang

"Sepertinya kita akan sangat kesulitan..." Kata naruto pada shikamaru maupun Shizuka

"Sebaiknya kalian duluan saja ke tempat ensui-san. Aku akan menyelesaikannya" kata naruto dengan nada tegas

"Mana mungkin kau bisa mengalahkannya sendirian naruto" kata Shizuka dengan nada yang meninggi membalas kata naruto dengan kaget

"Naruto benar Shizuka. Sebaiknya kita pergi. Kita malah mungkin akan mengganggu naruto. Kita tidak punya pilihan. Mungkin disana kita bisa meminta bantuan ensui-san" kata shikamaru pada Shizuka bahwa mereka tidak mempunyai pilihan lain lagi

"Baiklah... Berhatilah dengannya dan jaga dirimu baik baik naruto-kun" kata Shizuka dan mulai lari kebelakang naruto diikuti shikamaru

Setelah jauh dan tidak terlihat naruto pun langsung menatap tajam ke arah danzo kembali

"Sudah selesai perpisahan nya?" Kata danzo disertai wajah datar

Naruto pun kini telah memasukan pedang kubirikiboncho karena dianggap akan mengganggu naruto membuat handseal

"Mari kita mulai..danzo" kata naruto sembari menyilangkan di dadanya

Dan naruto pun langsung mengucapkan jurusnya

"Hanchimon tongkou No shomon : KAI"

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu langsung muncul hembusan angin yang berasal dari tubuh naruto dan seketika tubuh naruto langsung diselimuti aura hijau

"Kau sudah mulai serius rupanya... Baiklah. Mari kita mulai" kata danzo dan langsung memasang posisi bertarung sambil memegang kunai di tangan kanannya

Kini keduanya diam. Keduanya masih menunggu salah satu dari mereka menyerang

Naruto yang melihat kondisi ini langsung mengambil beberapa kunai di dalam kantung peralatan ninjanya dan langsung melempar ke danzo sambil membuat handseal dan mengatakan

"KUNAI KAGEBUNSHIN"

Seketika beberapa kunai tadi langsung berubah menjadi ratusan yang mengarah ke danzo dalam jangkauan luas

Danzo yang melihat itu tidak langsung diam. Ia langsung membuat jurus yang sama yaitu melempar beberapa kunai dan membuat handseal dan mengucap jurus yang sama seperti naruto

"KUNAI KAGEBUNSHIN"

Seketika kedua jurus itu pun saling berbenturan dan tidak ada kunai yang mengenai naruto maupun danzo

"Kau suka meniru yaa.. Danzo" kata naruto yang kini sudah berada dibelakang danzo yang kaget dengan kemunculan naruto

Naruto kini langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan mengarahkan ke arah danzo dengan cepat.

Danzo yang tidak bisa membalikkan badan Pun langsung mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah naruto dan langsung tangan kanannya mengeluarkan kayu yang menahan pukulan naruto dan meskipun begitu danzo masih mundur beberapa langkah

Kini danzo pun langsung membuat segel dan mengucapkan jurusnya

"FUUTON : DAITOPPA"

seketika danzo dari Mulut danzo langsung keluar gelombang angin yang menerpa pohon hingga terbang dan kini mengarah ke naruto

Naruto pun tidak tinggal diam

Kini dia langsung membuat segel dan mengucap jurusnya

"SUITON : SUIJINHEKI"

Dan langsung muncul dinding air yang menghalangi angin milik danzo mengenai naruto

Naruto dan danzo kini tengah berhadapan dan seketika naruto langsung berada di bawah danzo dan langsung menendang danzo tinggi keatas

'KAGEBUYOU'

batin naruto yang kini langsung berada di belakang danzo dan siap melancarkan serangan nya

Naruto kini bagaikan tidak terlihat. Ia kini menyerang danzo dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa diliat oleh mata biasa. Ia mengerang dari kanan, kiri, atas,maupun bawah

"URARENGE" kata naruto pada pukulan terakhir dari atas dan dengan kecepatan tinggi pula kini danzo turun kebawah

dan kembali kini naruto lag memegangi danzo dari atas dan langsung kebawah sambil mengatakan

"OMOTERENGE" dan..dhuarrrr

Serangan naruto pada danzo membuat kawah berukuran sedang dengan danzo sebagai titik tengah dengan kepala masuk ketanah yang menyisakan leher sampai kakinya dalam kondisi terbalik di permukaan tanah

Berbeda dengan kondisi naruto kini pun naruto telah menonaktifkan hanchimon tongkounya dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang parah.

Karena kini di sekujur badan naruto terdapat luka bakar dimana mana dan kini pula badan naruto juga tengah bergetar hebat karena efek samping penggunaan hanchimon tongkou gerbang keempat

Tapi naruto sedikit senang karena kini ia telah membunuh danzo sendirian di tangan nya dengan dua kombinasi taijutsu mematikan dengan kekuatan monster yaitu hanchimon tongkou

Di sela sela kesenangannya mengalahkan danzo kini naruto dikagetkan oleh suara yang berasal di belakangnya

"Sudah selesai kesenangannya naruto?"

Mata naruto kini langsung membulat mendengar suara itu yang ternyata adalah milik danzo yang berdiri dibelakang nya

"Ba...bagaimana kau ma-masih hidup" kata naruto kaget karena harusnya danzo telah meninggal karena dua jurus mematikan tersebut yang di tambah hanchimon tongkou

Kekagetan naruto kini bertambah. Pasalnya saat kembali melihat ke kawah berukuran sedang tadi. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat tubuh danzo disana

Melihat kekagetan naruto itu danzo langsung menjawab

"Itu karena jurus terlarang dari klan uchiha..izanagi. Yaitu jurus mengubah takdir diri sendiri . Genjutsu terkuat pada diri sendiri yang membuat hal seperti kematian menjadi ilusi belakang walau dengan bayaran mata sharingan menjadi buta" penjelasan panjang danzo tentang jurus izanagi dan menunjukan mata kanannya yang berubah menjadi putih

kini setelah penjelasan danzo selesai kini kembali dilanjutkan oleh danzo

"Karena aku tau chakra milikmu habis aku bisa dengan mudah membunuhmu"

Danzo kini mengambil kunai dari kantung ninjanya dan melapisinya dengan elemen angin yang membuatnya seperti pedang dan berlari kearah naruto namun setelah beberapa langkah lagi membunuh naruto kini naruto telah menghilang

TBC

maaf gantung dan lama update.

Saya tidak update karena banyak acara karena libur.

Maaf jika disini naruto belum ketemu SARA yang sudah djadwal karena harusnya Chapter ini karena saya takut jika lama tidak update dikira dicontinue

Bagaimana fight nya. Maaf jika boring

Bagaimana menurut kalian chap ini?

Terimakasih atas segala review dan saran kalian. Ditunggu lagi yaaa

SANTO UZUMAKI LOGOUT

JAA NEE


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki Nara

Disclaimer : kishimoto masashi

Rated : M

Pair : naruto x Shizuka x Sara

Author : Uzumaki Santo

Warning : notjinchuriki!naru ,notdojutsu!naru,nara!naru , typo , ancur , alur kecepatan ,boring , lemon!naru, minihareem!naru ,hanchimontongkou!naru ,maybeoverpower!naru

summary : kini Uzumaki Nara Naruto bersama kedua rekannya keluar dari desa konoha mencari apa yang di sebut kedamaian. Bagaimana kisah naruto dan dapatkan naruto mendapatkan apa yang disebut kedamaian yang diimpikan olehnya

Terimakasih atas review positif para reader sampai saat ini dan masih saya tunggu review kalian yang belum review

Sekarang ada kemungkinan pembuatan lemon yang hot. Karena pacar saya sudah membolehkan saya

Kemarin bukannya saya membuat naruto kelihatannya lemah. Namun supaya tidak terlihat terlalu overpower

Sedikit bocoran Naruto mungkin di luar desa kemungkinan akan bertemu jiraiya atau tsunade dan kembali ke desa untuk mengikuti ujian chunin

Di Chapter ini saya akan mempertemukan naruto dengan sara

Dan untuk jadwal update paling lama 2 Minggu paling cepet 5 hari

Okeee. Langsung ke cerita

Happy reading super reader

Di tempat yang tidak diketahui

Setelah 2 hari kemarin naruto telah bertarung Dengan danzo yang di akhir pertarungan saat danzo ingin membunuh danzo dan dengan misterius naruto pun langsung...menghilang

Dan kini kita dapat melihat naruto tertidur di sebuah tempat tidur yang dilapisi futon didalam sebuah rumah berukuran sedang

Beberapa saat kemudian secara perlahan namun pasti terbukalah mata naruto yang menampilkan mata shapire indah milik naruto yang bagaikan lautan samudera yang tenang.

"Ughhh... Dimana aku?" Kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut naruto ketika naruto mencoba menggerakkan badannya

"Sudah bangun kau rupanya uzumaki muda" kata orang misterius dengan ciri ciri warna rambut merah yang di beberapa tempat rambutnya sudah ada rambut berwarna yang memiliki panjang Sepinggang dan muka yang terlihat sudah tua dengan jenggot yang lumayan panjang sudah sepenuhnya berwarna putih yang sepertinya sudah berada di sebelahnya dengan waktu cukup lama

Naruto yang mendengar suara orang di sebelahnya langsung duduk di futon yang ia tiduri dan menengok ke arah kanan tempat ia mendengar suara itu dan melihat kakek tua yang duduk yang disebelahnya

"A...aku berada di-dimana kek?" Tanya naruto dengan terpatah patah karena tubuhnya belum dapat di gerak dengan baik pada orang tua disebelahnya

Kakek yang melihat naruto masih mengucapkan kata terbata-bata itu langsung berjalan ke keluar kamar yang ditempati naruto dan beberapa saat kemudian ia memasuki kamar naruto dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan segar dan gelas yang berisi air minum

"Makan dulu anak muda... Setelah itu aku akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepadamu dan siapa aku" kata kakek tua itu dan berjalan keluar dan meninggalkan naruto yang kini sangat rakus memakan makanannya

Beberapa saat kemudian karena naruto sudah dapat berjalan ia pun langsung keluar kamarnya membawa nampan yang di atasnya terdapat piring dan gelas yang tadi masih penuh dan sekarang habis bahkan sampai mengkilap

Ia pun kini berjalan Ke dapur yang berada di bagian belakang rumah berukuran sedang itu. Ia pun mencuci piring dan gelas bekas ia makan tadi dan menjemurnya

Setelah selesai mencuci piring naruto pun langsung berjalan ke pintu yang berada di belakang rumah dan ketika keluar terpampang lah pemandangan yang sangat indah yaitu hamparan rumput hijau yang indah dan air terjun yang tinggi

"Whoaaaaa... Indah sekali tempat ini" kata naruto dengan sedikit teriak melihat pemandangan indah di hadapannya dan setelah itu ia menghirup sebanyak banyaknya udara segar dan melepaskan nya dengan tenang

"Sebaiknya aku berlatih ringan" kata naruto dan mulai berlari ala ninja mengelilingi tempat itu

1 setengah jam kemudian

"Hahh..hahh...hahh.." Kini terlihatlah naruto yang ngos-ngosan di tengah rerumputan karena latihannya yang bisa di bilang keras itu

"Latihan mu keras juga yaa.." Tiba tiba ada suara yang terdengar feminin yang mungkin di tunjukkan ke naruto yang sedang tiduran di rerumputan

Naruto pun yang mendengar itu langsung duduk menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara yang ia dengar tadi dan melihat perempuan yang terlihat berumur seperti naruto dan mempunyai berambut merah indah sepunggung

"Siapa kau?..." Kata naruto penasaran pada perempuan cantik itu

"Nama ku uzumaki sara... Cucu dari uzumaki harashi" kata perempuan cantik itu pada naruto mengenalkan dirinya

"Kauu juga uzumaki?" kata naruto dengan muka dan nada yang mencerminkan kekagetan pada perempuan yang ternyata bermarga sama dengan naruto yaitu uzumaki

"Iyaaa. bukankah kau juga uzumaki yaa dengan rambut merah itu. Ngomong ngomong siapa namamu?" Balas perempuan bernama sara itu

"Namaku uzumaki nara naruto" balas naruto yang telah melewati masa ke kagetannya

"Salam kenal nya naruto-kun" kata sara pada naruto dengan nada lembut yang indah

"Iya sara" balas naruto membalas nada lembut milik sara

"Sudah berkenalan yaa kalian berdua" kata kakek yang bernama harashi yang tanpa di sadari sara dan naruto sudah melihat mereka dari tadi

"Sara-chan kau masuk rumah dulu. Ada yang mau aku bicarakan dengan naruto" kata harashi dan berjalan mendekati naruto serta menyuruh Sara memasuki rumah duluan

"Ha'i hara-jiji" kata Sara dan berjalan memasuki rumah berukuran sedang itu dan sekilas melihat ke arah mata naruto yang juga melihatnya

Setelah sara memasuki rumah harashi menoleh kearah naruto dan juga menoleh kepadanya

"Jadi apa yang kau ingin bicarakan kek?" Kata naruto pada kakek tua yang berdiri didepannya itu

"Hanya sejarah klan kita ini naruto" kata harashi pada naruto

"Baiklah. Ayo ceritakan" kata naruto yang kini mempersiapkan telinganya agar dapat mendengar apa yang diucapkan harashi dengan baik

"Jadi klan uzumaki dahulu adalah salah satu klan terkuat. Sebuah klan yang berada di suatu desa yang damai bernama uzushiogakure. Klan kita juga sangat kuat. Kita di berkahi kemampuan fuin yang sangat tinggi di dukung chakra yang sangat kuat serta umur panjang membuat klan kita terdengar oleh beberapa desa. Kita pun juga berteman dengan beberapa desa. Salah satunya desa konoha yang terbukti oleh lambang klan kita di punggung rompi chunin dan jounin konoha. Namun kekuatan Yang membantu menyegel beberapa biju didesa lain pun bukannya membawa pertemanan namun membawa bencana. Fuinjutsu kita yang kuat malah di takutkan oleh desa lain dan mulai memusuhi kita. Puncaknya saat klan kita dimusnahkan oleh 3 desa besar yaitu aliansi kiri-Iwa-Kumo dan tersisa hanya beberapa orang yang menyebar ke penjuru dunia dan salah satu nya aku dan sara" kata harashi panjang dan lebar pada naruto yang hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan harashi

"Dan bagaimana jiji menyelamatkan ku?" Kata naruto penasaran

FLASHBACK

"Kau pulang duluan saja sara. Kakek ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar" kata harashi pada sara saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang dari hutan mencari bahan makanan

"Baiklah jiji. Jangan lama lama yaa" kata sara dan langsung berjalan ke rumah mereka yang sudah di tempati dari dulu

Kini harashi pun berjalan jalan di tengah hutan menikmati sejuknya angin dalam hutan itu

Tiba tiba. Harashi langsung melihat 2 orang Ninja yang terlihat sangat buru buru melompati pohon demi pohon ia yang penasaran langsung melompat ke salah satu dahan pohon dan menghentikan mereka

"Kenapa kalian sangat terburu buru" kata harashi penasaran pada dua ninja berbeda gender itu

"Ada teman kami yang sedang bertarung dengan orang jahat. Kami harus pergi mencari bantuan pada seseorang" kata shikamaru tenang menjelaskan keadaan yang sedang ia alami dengan Shizuka

"Siapa yang mau kau mintai tolong itu?" Tanya harashi kembali dengan nada penasaran

"Nara ensui" kata Shizuka dengan singkat namun padat pada harashi

" aku mengenal nya ia teman ku. Jika kalian ingin kerumah ensui. Masih sangat jauh dari sini. Sebaiknya kalian pergi segera ke rumah ensui tersebut Sementara aku akan menyelamatkan teman kalian. Aku pastikan dalam seminggu teman kalian akan dapat menyusul kalian" perintah harashi pada kedua ninja itu

"Tapi..." Kata Shizuka menggantung dan langsung di potong harashi

"Sudah tidak sempat. Beritahukan dimana dan dianya Serahkan saja semuanya pada ku" kata harashi memotong kata kata Shizuka dan menanyakan tempat dimana naruto bertarung

Setelah mendapatkan jawabannya. Harashi pun langsung bergegas ke tempat naruto bertarung dengan danzo dan menyelamatkannya dengan suatu teknik

END FLASHBACK

"Jadi begitu kakek menyelamatkan ku. Terima kasih yaa kek. Namun sekarang aku harus bergegas pergi" kata naruto dan mulai berdiri dan saat ingin melangkah lebih jauh harashi mencegah naruto

"Apakah kau ingin berlatih kekuatan uzumaki dengan ku?" Kata kata itu langsung memasuki otak naruto dan menghentikan langkahnya

Naruto pun langsung berbalik pada harashi dan berkata

"Benar kah? Baiklah aku akan disini selama 5 hari untuk berlatih" kata naruto dengan semangat karena menyangkut latihan

"Baiklah... Jangan anggap mudah. Kita bukanlah belajar kekuatan ninja biasa namun kekuatan khusus klan uzumaki" kata harashi sedikit menantang naruto

"Okeee. Ayo berlatih"

Skip time 6 hari kemudian

"Hoshh...hoshh.. Lelah sekali berlatih fuinjutsu uzumaki. Namun aku akhirnya berhasil menguasainya" kata naruto dengan lelah namun gembira sambil tiduran di rerumputan serta di keliling in gulungan dan kertas berisi kanji kanji fuinjutsu

"Lumayan menguasai fuinjutsu ini dalam 6 hari. Memang hebat untuk anak seumuran mu" kata harashi pada naruto yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon

"Baiklah selanjutnya mari berlatih jurus yang sangat rahasia klan uzumaki. Namun sebelum itu kau sebaiknya istirahat dan makan dulu" kata harashi dan menyerahkan bento yang sudah disediakan Sara cucunya pada naruto

"Yoshhh" kata naruto dan menerima bento yang di buat sara dengan rakus

Skip time 2 jam kemudian

Kini narut sudah menghabiskan makanannya serta istirahat. Ia pun pergi menemui harashi yang sedang berada di samping air terjun melakukan meditasi

"Hara-sensei. Mari berlatih jurus itu" kata naruto di depan harashi yang sedang bermeditasi

Harashi pun langsung membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah naruto

"Baiklah. Tehnik ini bernama uzumaki senjutsu. Tehnik yang hanya dapat di kendalikan oleh klan uzumaki dan senjutsu ini adalah satu satunya senjutsu yang dapat menyamai kekuatan hokage pertama" kata harashi sebagai permulaan pengenalan uzumaki senjutsu pada naruto

"Memang seperti apa saja kekuatan uzumaki senjutsu kek?" Tanya naruto yang penasaran pada senjutsu yang akan di ajarkan pada nya

"Mungkin kau akan mengetahui sendiri dan kita besok akan berangkat ke rumah nara ensui menemui teman2 mu dan berlatih senjutsu itu disana" kata harashi menambah rasa penasaran naruto

TO BE CONTINUE

maaf jika lama tidak update karena saya sempat lupa id ffn milik saya sendiri

Maaf jika chap ini sedikit Word nya dan tidak seru karena saya takut kalian kira ini banyak yang discontinue

Mungkin 4 hari lagi update

Saya ingin sedikit melenceng dari rencana awal. Mungkin nanti naruto hanya bersama dengan shizune dan sara sebagai sahabat mungkin atau pacar dari shika

Dan mungkin saya tetap akan memasukan narushikashizu dalam ujian chunin karena saya ingin memperlihatkan kekuatan mereka bertiga

SANTO UZUMAKI LOG OUT

JAA NEEEE


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki Nara

Disclaimer : kishimoto masashi

Rated : M

Pair : naruto x Shizuka

Author : Uzumaki Santo

Warning : notjinchuriki!naru ,notdojutsu!naru,nara!naru , typo , ancur , alur kecepatan ,boring , lemon!naru, hanchimontongkou!naru ,maybeoverpower!naru , gajelas

summary : kini Uzumaki Nara Naruto bersama kedua rekannya keluar dari desa konoha mencari apa yang di sebut kedamaian. Bagaimana kisah naruto dan dapatkan naruto mendapatkan apa yang disebut kedamaian yang diimpikan olehnya

Sekarang saya akan mulai serius pada alur cerita dan update tidak lama

Go to the story

Happy reader

Keesokan harinya

Kini naruto sedang bersiap siap. Ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan teman temannya yakni shikamaru dan Shizuka

Ia bukan siap siap mengepak barang di tas namun semuanya telah ia letakkan di gulungan fuinjutsu yang telah di berikan harashi

Kini penampilan naruto juga sama saja. Ia memakai baju orange berlambang uzumaki di belakangnya di sertai jaket hitam aksen merah berlambang uzumaki dan di lengan nya berlambang nara dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam dan sepatu shinobi

"Apakah kau siap naruto?" Terdengar teriakan seseorang pria tua dari halaman depan dan dengan cepat naruto menjawab

"Iyaaaa..." Kata naruto Dan ia pun langsung berjalan keluar rumah yang telah 7 hari ia tempati pasca insiden danzou

Kini harashi naruto dan sara sedang bersama sama saling melompati dahan demi dahan untuk secepatnya datang kerumah ensui yang lumayan jauh dan harus ditempuh dalam waktu 6 jam

Perjalanan mereka tidak membosankan. Terkadang beberapa dari mereka menceritakan kisah hidup mereka dari yang sedih maupun lucu yang mengundang tawa sampai tanpa disadari mereka masuk ke suatu desa untuk beristirahat sebentar dan memotong jalan agar lebih cepat datang kerumah ensui tersebut

Namun saat mereka tengah berjalan di tengah desa tersebut yang sepertinya merupakan bagian dari desa KIRIGAKURE itu sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh...

keadaan desa benar sepi. Seperti tidak ada kehidupan.

"Naruto... Sara... Ada yang tidak beres dengan desa ini. Sepertinya dulu ini desa ramai bersiagalah" kata harashi dengan nada pelan dan memerintahkan dua anak muda di sampingnya untuk bersiaga

Tiba tiba puluhan kunai mengarah kearah mereka bertiga dengan lingkup luas dan cepat

Naruto yang melihat ini refleks membuat segel dan mengeluarkan kunai dari segel di tangannya ia lalu mengaliri kunai itu dengan elemen api dan melemparkannya dan sambil juga membuat handseal dan mengucapkan jurusnya

"KATON : KUNAI KAGEBUNSHIN" dan seketika 1 kunai api tersebut langsung berubah jadi puluhan kunai

Api yang mempunyai ukuran sama besarnya dengan kunai yang

Mengarah ke mereka tadi.

Namun tidak sampai disitu sara juga membuat segel mengambil nafas dalam dalam dan menyebutkan jurusnya Yakni

"FUUTON : DAITOPPA" dan seketika muncul angin yang seperti mendorong kunai api naruto menjadi lebih cepat dan lebih besar apinya

Dan ketika bertabrakan dengan kunai lawan. Kunai naruto langsung menerobos menghancurkan kunai lawan tersebut

Dan blarerrrrrrrerr

Muncul ledakan besar dari daerah yang sepertinya muncul kunai tadi itu

"Lumayan juga kerjasama kalian berdua dalam menghadapi suatu serangan dengan pemikiran cepat" puji harashi pada naruto pada sara

Harashi pun kini sedang menganalisis keadaan di desa ini. Apa mungkin penduduk di bunuh atau di sandera?

'Semua mungkin saja tapi melihat dari bentuk kunai yang dilempar sepertinya itu kunai milik pasukan anbu yagura itu. Sepertinya mereka mencari pengguna kekkai genkai yaa. Hmm... Bisa jadi' batin harashi seolah

Namun dari kabut tadi keluarlah 15 anbu yanf sudah dapat di tebak adalah anbu kirigakure yang kemungkinan mencari pengguna kekkai genkai

"Siapa kalian ? Apa yang kalian mau?" Teriak sara yang sedikit kesal pada kelompok anbu tersebut karena main menyerang mereka bertiga tanpa alasan

"Sepertinya kalian bertiga dari klan uzumaki yang sudah punah. Pasti yagura-sama akan senang kami membunuh kalian dan memastikan kepunahan klan kalian" ucap seseorang yang sepertinya pemimpin kelompok anbu yang berbicara tanpa menganggap pertanyaan sara

"Kalian cuma bisa berbicara. Buktikan dong..." Kata naruto dan sepertinya langsung memancing emosi pemimpin anbu itu

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan...seranggg!" Dan 15 anbu termasuk pemimpinnya berlari menyerang naruto dan lainnya

Tanpa diduga naruto harashi dan sara sudah membuat segel untuk menyerang sekelompok anbu tersebut.

Mulai dari harashi yang membuat suatu handseal dan menghentakkan tangan ketanah dan mengucap jurusnya "DOTON : DORYUTAIGA" dan seketika tanah yang berada di depan mereka bertiga berubah menjadi tanah lumpur hisap yang berbahaya

Tak mau terhisap. 15 anbu itu dengan serempak melompat tinggi yang tak sempat melihat sara dan juga melompat sambil membuat segel pula dan menyebutkan jurus nya

"FUUTON : SHINKUHA" dan setelah itu langsung muncul pedang angin secara horisontal mengarah ke para anbu dan membunuh 6 orang dan menyisakan 9 orang yang masih melompat di atas

Anbu itu tidak tinggal diam dan berusaha membuat segel. Namun terlambat saat ingin menyebutkan jurusnya naruto lebih cepat

Ia membuat segel dan menyemburkan AIR berskala besar yaitu "SUITON : DAIBAFUKU" dan langsung air yang seperti ombak itu menyerbu anbu kirigakure dan seakan memakannya sampai habis tiada sisa

"Baik sekali. Lagi lagi pemikiran cepat. Baguss" kata Harashi lagi lagi memuji kedua uzumaki di hadapannya

"Kita sebaiknya melanjutkan perjalanan. Sepertinya Penduduk disini sudah meninggalkan desa Ini" kata harashi dan naruto sara menurut saja

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah ensui

5 Jam kemudian -

dan akhirnya mereka pun sampai di rumah ensui, Tepatnya halaman rumah ensui dan naruto langsung di sambut dengan pelukan dari Shizuka yang tadi berlari

"Ku kira kau tidak akan selamat" kata Shizuka seperti bisikan pada naruto dan langsung dilepas melihat tatapan semua orang disitu dan langsung membuat wajah dari Shizuka memerah bagaikan tomat

Shizuka pun langsung melihat kearah harashi dan langsung hormat sambil mengucapkan "Terimakasih sudah membantu menyelamatkan naruto"

"Sama sama. Ngomong ngomong. Dimana ensui dan shikamaru?" Tanya harashi pada Shizuka dan langsung dijawab

"Tadi mereka latihan kehutan belakang" dan setelah itu harashi kembali berbicara Namun kali ini di tunjukkan kepada naruto

"Ayo naruto. Kita ke hutan belakang. Aku akan mengajarkan senjutsu pada mu yang waktu itu"

Kata kata harashi langsung membangkitkan semangat naruto dan langsung berlari lebih cepat mencapai hutan belakang dan di samping ingin berlatih Iapun juga ingin menemui shikamaru

"Kalian masuk rumah saja dulu. Buat makanan yaa sekalian. Aku akan mengajarkan naruto sesuatu" kata harashi pada Shizuka dan sara yang terlihat mulai berbincang sedikit dan sepertinya sudah berkenalan

"Ha'i ojii-san" kata keduanya dan memasuki rumah besar tersebut

"Shikaa..." Teriak naruto memanggil shikamaru yang kini sedang berlatih dengan ensui dan langsung mengentikan kegiatan nya saat itu demi bertemu saudaranya itu

"Naruto... Kau selamat juga yaa.. Kupikir kau mati" kata shikamaru tanpa dosa dengan wajah datar dan langsung mendapat jitakan naruto

"Dasar kau ini baka. Mana mungkin aku mati" kata naruto mengatai shikamaru bodoh.

Naruto pun langsung menoleh ke arah ensui dan langsung membungkuk hormat kepada ensui yang berwajah malas seperti shikamaru itu wajar namanya juga pamannya

"Perkenalkan namaku uzumaki nara naruto. Mohon bantuannya ensui-jiisan" perkenalan naruto dan langsung terdengar tawa keras dari belakang mereka

"Ensui kau di bilang jiisan. Tua sekali yaa kau ini" kini harashi sedang menahan tawa nya mendengar seorang ensui Di panggil jiisan dan langsung terdapat perempatan jalan di dahi ensui

"Heyyy.. Kau ini juga lebih tua tau bahkan lebih tua" balas shikamaru yang tidak terima sensei sekaligus pamannya dikatai tua

".. Kau ini bahkan lebih tua. Benar yang dikatakan shikamaru tauu" kata ensui mendukung pernyataan dari anak kakaknya itu dan diikuti tawa keempatnya

...

"Baiklah naruto. Ayo berlatih di tempat lain" ajak harashi pada naruto sambil berjalan ke tempat lain yang lebih jauh dari tempat ensui dan shika tadi

Dan kini mereka telah sampai di hutan terdalam yang sangat rimbun namun indah di samping sungai yang mengalir deras

"Baiklah.. Senjutsu Ini sangat membutuhkan konsentrasi tinggi. Aku bahkan belum mencapai level sempurna" jelas harashi pada naruto yang membayangkan susahnya senjutsu uzumaki tersebut

"Jadi wujud setelah kau menguasai ini adalah seperti ini" kata harashi membuat segel Tiger dan seketika tubuh harashi langsung berwarna biru dengan lingkaran pusaran di perut nya dan ada tomoe yang melengkapi leher nya

(Mode kyuubi biasa milik minato tapi warna biru tua)

"Whoaa... Keren juga yaa..." Kata naruto sambil memuji mode senjutsu harashi

"Tapi sebelum itu kau harus mendatangi kontrak kuchiyose uzumaki naruto agar kalau ada apa apa kau bisa meminta bantuan mereka" kini harashi mengambil gulungan kecil dan "Ka'i". Terbukalah gulungan yang lebih besar .

Setelah itu Harashi membuka gulungan yang berisi nama nama orang yang pernah membuat kontak dengan hewan kuchiyose.

"Ia adalah salah satu dari beberapa penjaga utama mata angin klan uzumaki yakni seiju" kata harashi sambil naruto membuat nama dan tanda 5 jari di bawah nama dan kini sudah selesai

"Boleh kau coba" kata harashi sedikit mundur di belakang naruto yang membuat handseal

"Baiklah... KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU" kata naruto sambil menghentakkan tangannya ketanah dan muncul asap lumayan tebal dan seketika muncul seekor burung yang sepertinya sangat kecil dan sepertinya bukan burung kecil itu yang dimaksud harashi

"Mungkin kau kurang konsentrasi dan chakra mu kurang banyak naruto..." Kata harashi yang melihat burung kecil itu yang kini sudah menghilang dalam kepulan asap

"Baiklah... Aku tidak akan menyerah KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU" lagi lagi naruto membuat segel dan langsung menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah dan muncul asap yang lebih besar namun lagi lagi muncul burung yang sedikit lebih besar namun tetap saja bukan itu yang dimaksud harashi

"Sialll... Aku tak akan menyerah dengan mudah.. KUCHIYOSE No JUTSU" lagi lagi muncul burung kecil dengan warna dan ukuran berbeda

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU"

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU"

naruto pun terus mengulang jurus itu berkali kali sampa hampir setengah jam berlalu dengan hasil selalu burung kecil dengan ukuran yang pokoknya kecil dalam warna berbeda namun kali ini

"KUCHIYOSE.. NO.. JUTSUUU" dan kali ini muncul asap yang sangat besar dan menampilkan seekor burung elang berwarna biru yang terlihat gagah dengan naruto di atas paruhnya yang kelelahan

"Dimana ini? Sudah lama tidak di panggil...oleh siapa yaa?.." Tanya burung itu entah pada siapa

"Emm aku... Perkenalkan namaku uzumaki naruto ". Kata naruto yang berada di paruhnya dengan suara sedikit keras agar dapat didengar. terlepas dari lelahnya naruto ,Ia senang jurusnya berhasil membuahkan hasil

"Kau seorang uzumaki ?" Tanya burung itu melihat naruto dan langsung dibalas anggukan oleh naruto sendiri

"Apakah kau seiju?" Tanya balik naruto memastikan bahwa ia adalah hewan KUCHIYOSE yang harashi maksudkan

" tentu saja... Itu nama ku lumayan juga anak kecil seperti mu di berikan kontrak oleh harashi. Ngomong dimana harashi " kata seiju memuji naruto dan menanyakan dimana harashi berada

"Ini aku seiju" Kata harashi yang berada di atas pohon tepat didepan seiju tersebut

"Anak ini mau berlatih senjutsu. Jadi menghilanglahh. Nanti kalau ada masalah akan dipanggil lagi" lanjut harashi pada seiju sambil

"Baik lahh... Jika kau ingin berlatih senjutsu. Sebelum itu siapakah nama mu anak kecil" kata seiju ingin mengetahui nama orang yang akan menjadi Partnernya itu

"Nama ku naruto..." Kata naruto singkat jelas padat dan bermakna kepada seiju

"Baiklah narutoo... Kalau ada masalah langsung panggil saja aku" kata seiju kepada naruto sebelum ia menghilang didalam kepulan asap. Naruto pun setelah itu langsung beristirahat sejenak mengumpulkan chakra yang sempat terkuras dan beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali bugar

"Ayo kita mulai berlatih senjutsu lagi sensei" kata naruto dengan semangat untuk memulai harashi yang sedaritadi seperti membuat sesuatu di pinggir sungai dekat mereka berlatih

"Baiklah kalau begitu Naruto sekarang cobalah kau untuk bertapa di tengah tengah kanji yang ku buat ini. Kau harus sangat fokus. Saat bertapa, cobalah kau untuk merasakan senjutsu itu dan bersatu dengan energi alam" Kata Harashi menunjuk kanji fuinjutsu berbentuk kotak di samping sungai ditambah penjelasan mengenai senjutsu tersebut

"Baiklahhh... Aku akan berusaha" balas naruto sambil berjalan ke kanji tersebut dan mulai bertapa

'Lumayan hebat konsentrasi nya untuk anak seusianya... Ia akan cepat mengusainya sepertinya' batin harashi yang melihat perkembangan naruto

2 hari kemudian

'Hehhh..., dia sangat kuat. Mungkin hari ini dia akan bisa merasakannya' batin harashi melihat naruto dan menemani natuto yang sejak 2 hari sudah bertapa

Tiba tiba segel yang ada di sekitar naruto mulai bergerak berubah menjadi pola spiral dengan naruto menjadi porosnya dan perlahan bergerak seperti memasuki naruto yang membuat harashi sangat kaget setengah mati

'Wwwhoaaaaaa...… ini sangat cepat Bahkan terlalu cepat untuk dikendalikan. Ia sangat hebat ia menguasai nya' batin harashi kaget gaje sambil meletakkan tangan di atas kepala menandakan kekagetannya

Dan seketika. Saat semua kanji itu seperti 'memasuki' naruto. Naruto pun langsung berteriak

"Arrrghhhhhh" dan seketika naruto langsung pingsan

-BEBERAPA JAM KEMUDIAN-

Kini naruto telah siuman dia berada ditempat tidur di rumah ensui yang dikelilingi oleh orang orang dirumah itu

"Ughhh... Sakit sekali tadi itu yaa" keluh naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing

"Tapi kau berhasil menguasainya naruto" kata harashi dengan senyum bangga kepada naruto dan di balas senyum 5 jari juga dari naruto

"Naruto-kun... Sebaiknya kau makan dulu yaaa sekarang..." Kata sara sambil meletakkan nampan berisi makanan yang terlihat sangat menggugah selera dari naruto sendiri

"Mari setelah kau makan kita kembali berlatih menguasai nya. Ada beberapa jurus yang mesti kau kendalikan" kata harashi dan secepat kilat naruto langsung berlari untuk mandi setelah mendengar kata jurus

Beberapa saat kemudian kini kita berada di Hutan sebelah sungai naruto telah mandi dan ia kini menggunakan baju t-shirt biru pendek dengan celana hitam donker

"Baiklah... Bisakah kau mengaktifkan mode senjutsu mu" kata harashi sambil mengaktifkan senjutsu mode miliknya

"Baiklah..." Kata naruto sambil membentuk segel Tiger untuk mengaktifkan mode senjutsu miliknya

dan kini tubuh naruto pun langsung berubah menjadi warna merah menyala dengan garis diseluruh tubuhnya dengan adanya jubah merah yang di belakangnya ada lambang uzumaki seperti di perutnya seperti menyambung dan beberapa tomoe setia melingkari leher naruto

"Luar biasa chakra ku setelah menggunakan mode senjutsu..." Kata naruto merasakan chakra yang lumayan Kuat

Mode senjutsu memang membuat penggunanya sangat kuat. Mulai dari kecepatan, kekuatan, kekebalan tubuh, dan lain lain

"Baiklah naruto... Kita akan berlatih mengontrol senjutsumu agar mudah dan lancar memakai jurus jurus nya" kata harashi menggunakan kata kata yang pasti dimengerti naruto yang kini manggut manggut mendengar penjelasan harashi

"Baiklah... Kita akan latihan menyeimbangkan bongkahan batu seperti...ini"

Kata harashi dan mulai mengaktifkan senjutsu mode dan menghancurkan beberapa batu sungai yang besar menjadi berbagai bentuk seperti kubus piramida bahkan bola dan setelah itu ia mulai menyusun bongkahan batu tersebut dengan tangan chakra yang keluar dari tubuhnya yang kembali membuat naruto kagum

Harashi menyusun sangat cepat sampai menyerupai sebuah menara yang tinggi

"Baiklah aku akan mencoba sekuat tenaga" kata naruto dan mulai mengambil batu yang tadi sudah di jatuhkan harashi dengan menyenggol sedikit batu paling bawah

Namun saat ia mulai akan mengambil batu dengan hati hati. Batu yang ia ambil tersebut langsung terpecah belah kemana mana

Jangankan terangkat di pegang saja sudah hancur. Sepertinya naruto harus bersabar dan tekun menyusun batu batu itu

Beberapa saat kemudian

Naruto sudah sempat berhasil menyusun 3 batu namun jatuh. Berkali kali naruto mencoba namun tetap sajaa gagal

Merasa tidak berguna latihan dengan cara satu orang ia lalui ia mulai berfikir cerdik. Ia meminta kepada harashi membuatkannya bongkahan batu sebanyak mungkin sampai sungai itu mengalir dengan sangar lancar

Ia pun langsung membuat segel yaitu "TAJU KAGEBUNSHIN" dan seketika muncullah ratusan naruto degan menggunakan masing masing senjutsu dan naruto pun langsung menyuruhnya menyusun batu seperti yang naruto lakukan saat ini

Sebenarnya cara latihan seperti ini sangat efektif. Hasil latihan seperti ini adalah jika seseorang melalukan suatu latihan jurus yang awalnya selesai selama seminggu dengan ini bisa mendapatkan hasil dalam waktu 1 hari. Dikarenakan memori yang didapat bunshin akan masuk ke pengguna jurus. Jadi pengalaman jurus tersebut langsung menjadi pengalaman tubuh asli

Beberapa jam kemudian naruto kini sudah kelelahan. Mode senjutsunya telah ia nonaktif kan. Puluhan bunshin telah menghilang

Namun setelah semuanya menghilang di bibir naruto langsung muncul seulas senyuman

Naruto pun langsung bertapa mengisi energi alam yang tadi sempat habis. Dan beberapa saat kemudian naruto langsung membuka mata dan mengaktifkan mode senjutsu

Dan ia langsung membuat sebuah menara tinggi bahkan melebihkan menara harashi tadi

Harashi kembali tersenyum bangga. Ia sangat bangga dengan kemampuan naruto yang sangat pesat

Setelah itu mereka pun memasuki rumah ensui untuk makan malam

Makan malam tidak berlangsung diam. Naruto menceritakan kejadian saat sedang tidak bersama tim 11 lainnya

Tanpa disadari shikamaru sendiri terkadang mengambil pandang kearah sara namun tidak ada yang mengetahuinya

Selesai makan malam tidak langsung tidur. Naruto shikamaru ensui dan harashi bermain shogi di temani sara dan Shizuka yang sepertinya sedang bercerita bagaikan adik kakak

Dan setelah itu mereka semua pun langsung tertidur lelap dikamar masing-masing

Keesokan harinya

"Oi naru-kun... Cepat mandi. Sudah siang..." kata Shizuka pada naruto dengan sedikit memaksa dengan cara menarik selimut milik naruto dan langsung menjitak naruto dan langsung membuat naruto 100% terbangun

"Baiklahhh.." Dan naruto pun bangun dari tidurnya lalu berjalan kekamar mandi tanpa melihat ada seseorang yang sedang mandi didalam nya

Dan ketika memasuki kamar mandi ia langsung mendapat sebuah pemandangan indah. Yakni sara sedang memakai baju

"Kyaaaaaa... Mesummmm!" Teriak sara menyadari naruto melamun melihat pemandangan indah yang sara suguhkan dan langsung memberi naruto sebuah tonjokan yang sampai membuat naruto terjatuh karena naruto sangat sedang melamun entah memikirkan apa

Sungguh keras sampai langsung membuat nya mimisan

Sara sepertinya salah mengartikan mimisan itu dan langsung menghajar naruto setelah memakai sebuah baju

Sungguh sebuah hari yang sial bagi seorang naruto

Selesai kejadian yang membuat naruto pingsan beberapa saat pun telah berakhir. Lalu naruto pun mandi dengan sebuah bekas pukulan yang ditandai bekas kemerahan

Kini naruto pun telah mandi. Ia hanya memakai kaus hitam lengan panjang dengan celana panjang yang juga berwarna hitam

Ia pun langsung berjalan kearah teras rumah yang sudah di tunggu oleh Shizuka shikamaru dan sara yang sedang asik mengobrol dan seperti sudah akrab

Naruto pun datang dan langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari sara dan membuat bulu kuduk naruto berdiri

"Ero-naru selesai mandi juga akhirnya" kata sara menunjukan sebuah senyuman yang sangat menyeramkan bagaikan shinigami yang siap mengambil nyawa naruto

Naruto pun dengan perlahan langsung berjalan kearah dalam rumah ensui untuk menghindari seorang sara yang dianggap akan menghajarnya

Dan Benar apa yang dipikirkan sara langsung menahan naruto dan kembali menjitak naruto dengan keras sampai membuat benjol sebesar kepalan tangan

"Auuuuuu... Sakit tauu" komen naruto sambil dirinya memegangi benjolan itu

"Rasakan... Lain kali mungkin akan lebih sakit" kata sara menunjukan kepalan tangannya yang membuat shika dan Shizuka tertawa melihat tingkah kedua uzumaki tersebut

"Naruto. Ada yang harus Kita bicarakan" kata shikamaru setelah melihat kejadian tersebut kepada naruto

Naruto pun langsung menduduki kursi yang berada disitu dan langsung memasang muka serius. Lainnya pun langsung mengikuti naruto untuk duduk di kursi masing masing menunggu apa yang akan di katakan shikamaru

"Kita disini telah meningkatkan kekuatan masing masing. Lalu apa yang akan kita lalukan selanjutnya. Kita sepertinya juga tidak bisa lama disini" tanya shikamaru pada naruto yang kini terlihat berfikir

"Aku punya rencana. Besok mungkin kita akan menemui seseorang. Aku sudah mendapat izin dari harashi-san dan ensui-san" kata naruto kepada semua orang disitu

"Siapa yang akan kita temui naruto?" Tanya sara penasaran

"Senju...tsunade" Kata naruto dengan muka serius

TO BE CONTINUE

huhhhh... Demi para reader tercinta sayang langsung update cepet. Semoga sedikit terpuaskan yaa

Kini naruto sudah bisa menguasai senjutsunya. Namun tidak dengan jurusnya. Dan Shizuka yang memiliki sharingan. Dan shikamaru yang masih dipikirkan kekuatannya

Dan kini tim 11 bertambah 1 member yaitu sara

Mereka akan bertemu dengan tsunade dan akan datang ke konoha karena ada alasan tertentu tim 11 mengajak tsunade ke konoha dan berhubungan dengan si ular orochi

Pair. Mungkin sara sama siapa kek yang jelas belum tentu Harem naruto belum yakin sih

Gimana menurut kalian? Sama masih menerima segala review dari saran ampe flame

UZUMAKI SANTO LOGOUTT

JAA NEE


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki Nara

Disclaimer : kishimoto masashi

Rated : M

Pair : naruto x Shizuka

Author : Uzumaki Santo

Warning : notjinchuriki!naru ,notdojutsu!naru,nara!naru , typo , ancur , alur kecepatan ,boring , lemon!naru, hanchimontongkou!naru ,maybeoverpower!naru , gajelas

summary : kini Uzumaki Nara Naruto bersama kedua rekannya keluar dari desa konoha mencari apa yang di sebut kedamaian. Bagaimana kisah naruto dan dapatkan naruto mendapatkan apa yang disebut kedamaian yang diimpikan olehnya

Maaf kan saya update selama ini. Kalian tau kan kalo ada beberapa simcard yang tidak bisa membuka fanfiction. Hehehe. Maaf gomen

Beberapa komentar

Shika mungkin tidak punya kuchiyose

Saya juga masih bingung soal pair. Saya pikir naruto gk keliatan setia punya 2 cewek gitu

Mereka ketemu dengan tsunade cuma buat melatih mereka saja untuk sementara tapi kalian mau tsunade ikut ke konoha sebagai pendamping atau nganterin aja di ujian chunin

Happy reading

"Buat apa kita bertemu tsunade naru?" Tanya Shizuka penasaran kenapa naruto mau bertemu dengan tsunade

"Karena sebelum kita pergi aku bertemu dengan katak yang memberikan gulungan untuk tsunade" kata naruto sambil memperlihatkan gulungan dari katak itu beserta surat untuk tsunade

"Lalu bagaimana kita bertemu dengan tsunade itu naruto?" Kata sara kepada naruto. Lagipula pasti juga sulit mereka bisa menemukan mantan ninja konoha tersebut yang sudah kurang lebih 20 tahun pergi dari konoh

"Kalian tau kan yang bernama tsunade itu sering di sebut legenda tak pernah menang judi. Pasti dia selalu bermain judi bukan? Kebetulan kata ensui-jiisan di arah selatan disini ada tempat bernama tanjaku gai yang merupakan salah tau tempat berjudi terbesar di negara api" jelas naruto yang sangat panjang yang membuat shikamaru pun sampai tertidur pulas

"Shikaa...maruuuuu... Bangun bodoh. Bukannya mendengarkan" kata naruto sambil teriak di samping telinga shikamaru yang tertidur

"Hoammm berisik sekali kau ini. Lagipula cerita seperti dongeng. Merepotkan ... Ngomong ngomong Kapan kita pergi naruto" kata shikamaru kepada naruto

"Masih seminggu dari sekarang dan kita juga harus berlatih di sini. Karena aku juga masih ada perlu Disekitar sini yaitu ke reruntuhan klan uzumaki" kata naruto membalas perkataan shika

"Yeeeeeeh masih seminggu begitu sudah seperti besok saja. Merepotkan" kata shikamaru yang seolah olah mewakili yang lainnya untuk menanggapi naruto

"Baiklaah ayo berlatih" kata naruto dengan perlimaan jalan di jidatnya dan langsung melakukan shunshin ke tempat latihannya bersama harashi karena sudah kesal membalas perdebatannya dengan shika karena sudah pasti kalah dan shikamarupun mulai berlatih dengan ensui dan sara dan Shizuka berlatih berdua dalam meningkatkan kekuatan Jutsu mereka berdua

Ditempat naruto and harashi

"Ayo berlatih jijiiiiii" kata naruto dengan keras sehingga membuat harashi yang tidur di batang pohon terjatuh ke tanah dengan kepala duluan

"Heeeeiiiiii cucu kurang ajarrrr enak saja kau membangunkan kakek tua ini" kata harashi dengan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya

'Terutama engkau telah membuat ku bangun dari mimpi indah bersama hiruka-chan' batin harashi sambil membayangkan hiruka dimimpinya tadi yang sangat menggoda

"Yasudah. Latihan hari ini adalah menguasai keempat elemen yang kau kuasai dan menggabungkannya dengan mode senjutsu mu" Kata harashi kepada naruto untuk melanjutkan tahap latihan senjutsu modenya

"Baiklahhh" kata naruto dengan semangat sambil mulai berlatih

4 hari kemudian

Dhuarrrrrrrrr

Disini lah naruto dan shikamaru melaksanakan latihan berdua

Kunai menghiasi penjuru tempat disertai ledakan dan kawah kawah kecil yang menunjukan bahwa latihan kali ini cukup seru

"FUUTON : REPUSHO " kata naruto di belakang shikamaru yang kali ini membuat handseal pertahanan atas jurus naruto

"Kageheki" dan muncul lah sebuah dinding bayangan hitam yang menghalangi jurus angin milik naruto

"Tidak akan tembus naruto" kata shikamaru yang sedikit meremehkan JUTSU milik naruto

"Tidak hanya itu shika... Rasakan ini" kata naruto yang tiba tiba muncul dibelakang shikamaru sambil memegang pedang kubirikiboncho kearah shikamaru dan seketika shikamaru menjadi tanah

'Siallll Iwa bunshin' batin naruto mengutuk shikamaru Karena membodohi naruto dengan jurus itu

Tiba tiba bayangan muncul dari tanah dan mengunci naruto dalam bayangan tersebut hingga tidak dapat bergerak kemana-mana

"Sepertinya sudah berakhir naruto" kata shika yang berjalan santai dengan tangan di saku mengambil kunai kearah naruto

"Belum shikaa... Ka'i" dan seketika naruto pun langsung meledaklah tubuh naruto yang berada di dekat shikamaru itu. Shikamaru yang melihat itu langsung menghindar walau tetap terkena ledakan tersebut dan terbang keatas yang ternyata sudah di tunggu naruto

"OMOTERENGE" kata naruto yang mulai melaksanakan jurusnya yan mulai mengikat shika dengan kain yang berada di fuinjutsu di tangannya dah berputar kebawah dengan kecepatan tinggi

Dan sebelum menyentuh tanah naruto menghentikan jurusnya karena tau shikamaru telah menyerah

"Untung kau tidak serius naruto" kata shikamaru kepada naruto yang kini tengah beristirahat

"Hahahahaha. Kau panik yaaaaa shika" kata naruto sambil ketawa melihat muka saudaranya itu

"Sialan kau rambut cacat" kata shikamaru menyangkut rambut merah pendek naruto yang menurutnya adalah sebuah kegagalan ciptaan Tuhan

"Apa kau bilang rambut Nanas aneh" kata naruto melakukan pembelaan terhadap rambut yang malah menurutnya unik

"Maniak ramen"

"Pemelihara rusa"

Dan mereka pun saling mengatai sampai author pun pusing menulis perdebatan panjang mereka

Scene break

"Kapan kau akan ke uzushiogakure naruto?" Tanya harashi kepada naruto yang kali ini sedang makan malam

"Nanti jii-san. Agar aku dapat sampai tepat besok pagi" balas naruto yang menghentikan makannya saat harashi bertanya

"Aku boleh minta tolong naruto" kata harashi serius yang membuat naruto dan yang lain sangat memperhatikan

"Akan aku lakukan" kata naruto mantap karena menurutnya apa yang harashi minta sangat menantang

"Nanti di pusat reruntuhan ada gedung besar. Disitu adalah negara uzukage. Aku minta engkau masuk ke ruangan uzukage dan mengambil persediaan..." Kata harashi sangat serius kata demi katanya dan menggantung bagaikan ramen yang biasa naruto makan dan membuat waktu berhenti

"Novel hiruka no ichiryou" dan seketika keadaan tadi musnah digantikan suasana sweatdrop karena yang diminta harashi hanyalah novel mesum dan mendapat lemparan piring dari cucunya dan membuat harashi kabur dari tempat itu

Malam hari

"Baiklah. Aku sudah siap berangkat. Pastikan kakek mesum itu tidak berulah" kata naruto yang berada didepan rumah pamitan pada semua nya

"Okeeeiiii KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU " dan keluar lah seiju seekor burung elang berwarna biru yang penjaga klan uzumaki

"Ada apa naruto memanggilku?" Tanya seiju pada naruto di depannya

"Kita akan menuju uzushiogakure menyelidiki sesuatu" kata naruto pada seiju sambil lompat menaiki seiju

"Baiklahhhh kita berangkatt" kata seiju yang mulai terbang ke langit menuju uzushiogakure

Di perjalanan

"Hey seiju... Tempat apa itu mengerikan sekali" kata naruto menunjuk sebuah lapangan luas yang di tempati banyak jenazah ninja tewas

"Sepertinya pertempuran naruto..." Kata seiju menebak kejadian dibawah mereka

"Seperti kata harashi-jii. Itu pihak kirigakure yang berperang pasukan rebbelion. Seperti ada yang tidak beres. Mari kita ke tempat itu" kata naruto menunjuk suatu tempat seperti markas yang diduga markas pasukan rebbelion

Dan seiju pun turun kebawah tepat di depan markas tersebut dan membuat para penjaga bersiaga atas kedatangan naruto

"Siapa kau dan mau apa kau kesini bocah!" Kata salah satu penjaga pada naruto

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kejadian di ladang luas di depan itu" kata naruto tenang pada penjaga tersebut

"Perang bocah... Sebaiknya kau pergi darisini" kata penjaga yang membalas perkataan naruto

"Baiklah aku ingin membantu kalian" kata naruto sambil turun dari pundak seiju kedepan markas tersebut

"Memang bisa apa kau bocah. Ngomong-ngomong apakah kau dari...kali uzumaki?!" Kata penjaga itu melihat warna rambut naruto dengan kaget

"Iya. Dan aku ingin membantu kalian". Kata naruto pada penjaga tersebut dan seketika penjaga tersebut pun

"Naruto-kunnn" Saat penjaga tersebut ingin mengusir naruto seketika terdengar suara yang lembut di telinga siapapun yang pasti tertuju pada naruto dan setelah naruto cari asal suara itu ternyata haku disana

"Heiii haku. Bukannya kau di Nami No kuni?" Tanya naruto pada haku sambil mengabaikan penjaga tadi

"Tidak. Aku setelah di rawat Tazuna-dan langsung kesini membantu perang disini. Sedangkan naruto-kun apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya balik haku pada naruto

"Aku awalnya ingin ke uzushiogakure. Tapi sepertinya disini ada sesuatu jadi aku selidiki. Boleh aku membantu kalian?" Jelas naruto dan dengan mantap ingin membantu pasukan rebbelion melawan kirigakure

"Tentu saja boleh. Sebelumnya Aku akan mengenalkan mu kepada mei-sama" kata haku mengajak naruto kedalam tempat itu meninggalkan seiju bersama penjaga tadi

"Apa yang kau lihat" kata seiju pada penjaga itu karena selalu melihat ke seiju

"Tidak ada" balas penjaga ketus karena ketahuan melihat seiju dari tadi

Didalam markas

"Mei-sama. Perkenalkan naruto yang membantu kami mengalahkan gatou" kata haku yang masuk ke ruangan mei

"Ooooooo. Jadi dia yang selalu kau omongi" kata Mei dengan Nada menggoda dan membuat wajah haku merah merona

"Lanjut saja Mei-san. Aku ingin membantu kalian dalam perang ini. Kapan perang ini berlangsung lagi" kata naruto to the point

"Baiklah naru-kun... Aku pernah mendengar cerita mu jadi aku tidak ragu pada kekuatan mu. Kau akan ku letakan di sektor depan bersama dengan ku" kata Mei dengan nada pemimpin di campur nada penggoda

"Dan akan dimulai beberapa jam dari sekarang" kata Mei melanjutkan ucapannya dengan serius

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu" kata naruto keluar ruangan itu meninggalkan haku dan Mei karena ia ingin ke uzushiogakure untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya dan cepat kembali membantu mereka

Diluar markas

"Baiklah seiju. Waktu kita sedikit. Kita harus cepat ke uzushiogakure" kata naruto memberikan perintah singkat dan mereka pun langsung melesat ke uzushio

Uzushiogakure

Kini naruto berada di pusat puing puing tersebut dan langsung lompat kebawah tepat didepan gedung besar yang dikatakan oleh harashi dan memasuki bangunan tersebut

Kondisi bangunan tersebut seolah mewakili desa itu yang hancur. Naruto melanjutkan kakinya sampai di ruangan yang ia tebak sebagai ruangan uzukage. Ia pun berjalan ke sebuah lemari dan benar saja terdapat novel berbau mesum di lemari itu. Dan ketika sudah semua dimasukkan kedalam fuinjutsu nya ia menemukan suatu gulungan besar di bagian belakang lemari dan ia keluarkan dari lemari itu

Gulungan itu sangat berdebu ketika dilihat di awal. Saat naruto pegang gulungan tersebut langsung berubah menjadi sangat baru bagaikan tidak tersentuh tadi dan naruto melihat sepucuk surat di gulungan itu dan sebuah rompi panjang berwarna merah bercorak biru dibawahnya (rompi sage mode biasa beda warna"

'Ini adalah gulungan jutsu rahasia klan uzumaki dan hanya bisa digunakan bagi mereka yang menguasai senjutsu uzumaki tahap awal. Ketika kalian membuka gulungan ini maka kalian sudah ditetapkan adalah yondaime uzukage. Dan kalian juga akan menemukan kekuatan asli uzumaki. Mohon gunakan kekuatan itu untuk kedamaian

Tertanda,

Nindaime uzukage'

Seketika naruto pun langsung membuka gulungan tersebut dan seketika gulungan tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangatttttt terang sehingga naruto tidak bisa melihat

Dan seketika pula naruto pun mendapatkan penjelasan tentang klan uzumaki. Mulai dari sejarah awal sampai kekuatan terutama senjutsu dijelaskan bagaimana menguasai senjutsu secara sempurna sampai ia sadar sudah pagi

"Sialllll aku terlambat" kata naruto mengutuk dirinya karena tidur dan segera dan langsung memasukan rompi uzukage nya dan lompat kejendela dan menaiki seiju dan langsung ke area pertempuran karena sudah dimulai

Seiju yang tau naruto akan naik pun langsung siaga dan mulai terbang ke kirigakure

"Apa yang kau dapat naruto?" Tanya seiju sambil terbang ke arah kirigakure

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti. Sekarang kita harus cepat membantu kirigakure seiju-san" balas naruto menanggapi seiju

Scene brek

kirigakure kini telah menjadi lautan darah. Berjuang demi pemikirannya masing masing yang pertama Pasukan kirigakure sendiri yang jelas memburu pemilik kekkai genkai yang sangat menimbulkan keheranan dan pihak rebbelion yang menentang hal tersebut

Disini lah mereka semua saling bertempur satu sama lain. Terlihat sepertinya pasukan rebbelion juga tengah terpojok dengan bukti pasukan mereka satu persatu tumbang. Namun Mei terumi yang merupakan pemimpin mereka tidak patah Semangat dan terus memberikan semangat pada yang lain walau tengah kerepotan sendiri. Namun tidak diduga dari atas turun seorang pemuda berambut merah pendek memegang pedang legendaris bernama kubirikiboncho

"Hei apakah kalian tidak apa apa?" Kata naruto yang baru turun sambil menebas salah satu dari Pasukan kiri yang ingin menyerang dirinya

"Menurut kau saja naruto-san" kata ao sambil menahan serangan ninja didepanny

"Baiklah. Mei san. Suruh pasukan mu mundur. Aku akan menyerang dengan skala besar" perintah naruto kepada Mei terumi dan langsung dibalas Mei dengan anggukan kepala dan memberikan isyarat untuk mundur

Setelah pasukan rebbelion mundur. Kini terciptalah jarak diantara kedua pasukan dan tercipta juga suasana keheningan

Benar saja setelah dilihat sepertinya pasukan rebbelion sangat terpojok dengan pasukan yang tipis bahkan tidak sampai setengah dari pasukan kirigakure

"Serangggg!" sang pemimpin Pasukan kirigakure langsung memerintahkan pasukan nya untuk menyerang rebbelion

Namun pasukan rebbelion pun hanya diam menunggu perintah yang akan di berikan

'Seiju-san. Lakukan sekarang' Naruto hanya menatap datar pasukan kirigakure sambil menghubungi seiju melalui telepatinya untuk melakukan serangan pada pasukan kirigakure

'Baikah naruto' batin seiju sambil mulai terbang melaksanakan serangan dari langit

"NINPOU : DENPA" kata seiju dan seketika dari bulu nya pun turun kebawah berkumpul dan menjadi sebuah ombak dengan listrik dan tepat mengarah ke Pasukan kirigakure

Pasukan Kirigakure yang ingin menyerang pun langsung berhenti karena langit tiba tiba gelap disertai dengan petir serta perasaan yang membuat siapa saja bergidik ngeri

Dan benar saja. Turun air dengan jumlah besar dan langsung mengenai Pasukan kirigakure yang langsung tersengat listrik dan langsung tumbang seketika

Pasukan rebbelion yang melihat itu hanya bergidik ngeri.

'Yang benar saja. Pembunuhan massal'

'Kekuatan luar biasa'

'Sulit dipercaya'

Itulah sebagian opini orang untuk JUTSU yang barusan mereka asumsikan serangan dari naruto

"Baiklah... Seranggg" kata naruto memimpin pasukan sambil berlari menghabisi pasukan yang masih tersisa

Scene break

"Apaaa?!" Pasukan depan kita langsung di habisi dengan satu jurus kata seorang dengan ciri bertubuh mungil dengan senjata unik di sampingnya yang merupakan yondaime mizukage yakni yagura yang langsung kaget mendengar pasukan depannya dapat kalah

"Siapkan pasukan. Kita akan mencegat mereka. Sementara suruh anbu menahan pasukan mereka" perintah orang bernama yagura tersebut kepada anak buah di depan nya

'Sialan kau Mei. Sebentar lagi kau akan segera berakhir' kata yagura sambil menyeringai jahat

Scene break

Disini lah konoha desa. Desa damai bagaikan desa yang damai dan adil apalagi dengan pemimpin selevel namikaze minato yang sangat terkenal. Namun masalah terbesar ada di minato sendiri.

Yaaa. Minato mempunyai masalah dalam keluarganya. Karena kepergian anak yang tidak mereka anggap mereka sangat menyesal. Terutama kushina yang selalu berdiam di kamar dan hanya keluar saat makan malam dan bahkan makan di kamar

Minato sendiri juga sangat down karena masalah dikeluarganya itu. Bahkan saat ini ia tidak tahu dimana naruto dengan keadaannya.

Disini minato di mejanya sambil melamun bahkan tidak menyadari gurunya tengah memperhatikan nya di jendela tepat di belakang nya

"Heyyyy minato. Apakah umur mu membuat keahlian mu menurun hahaah" kata jiraiya kepada minato sambil setengah bercanda setengah meledek

"Ada apa sensei kesini? Tidak biasanya kau kesini" kata minato lesu

"Oiiiii. Tidak biasanya kau lesu begini. Apa mungkin kau membutuhkan ini" kata jiraiya sambil menunjukan buku icha-Icha paradise yang membuat minato sweatdrop atas kelakukan gurunya yang satu ini

"Kau ini sensei. Tentu masalah naruto" kata minato dengan nada yang semakin kecil

"Anak itu yaaa" kata jiraiya menanggapi minato sambil bersender dengan dinding

"Suatu saat ia akan kembali minato. Percaya kepadaku" kata jiraiya meneguhkan hati sang hokage

"Aku percaya sensei. Ngomong ngomong boleh aku minta buku Icha Icha paradise mu? Untuk mengisi waktu luang" kata minato sambil mengeluarkan senyum yang sangat emm... Mesum dan membuat jiraiya terbahak

"Hahahahahah. Akan beri tahu kushina chan" kata jiraiya menggoda minato dan memberi buku itu 1 set

"Jika begitu kau akan kuberitahu dia juga kau pernah mengintip dia mandi" kata minato balik mengancam yang membuat jiraiya langsung merinding sekali

"SUdahlah. Lebih baik sekarang aku mencari inspirasi" kata jiraiya dan langsung menghilang dari tempat itu

"Terimakasih sensei" kata minato pada senseinya itu. (Bukan Terimakasih atas buku mesumnya melainkan ) atas peneguhan hati dari sensei nya itu

Scene brek. Bek to naruto

Medan perang

"Rasakan ini bocah. Hyaaaaaa" kata seorang berbadan kekar yang mengarahkan pedang besarnya ke naruto yang sedang sibuk dengan orang lain saat pedang mendekat naruto tidak tinggal diam.

Dia langsung membalikan badan dan menangkis serangan pedang dengan kubirikiboncho sehingga

TRINGG PRANGG

Pedang orang tadi terpotong dan begitu juga lehernya

"Huhhh tidak ada habisnya sepertinyaa juga yang lain masih kerepotan" kata naruto dan mulai berjalan di antara mayat untuk menuju tempat haku yang tidak jauh dari situ

'Naruto aku merasakan chakra 15 orang yang mengarah kepada mu di belakangmu ' batin seiju yang juga sedang bertempur dengan ninja kirigakure di danau

"Sepertinya itu anbu kirigakure" kata naruto sambil menyeringai karena melihat anbu itu dari tempat ia berada

"Sepertinya akan semakin menarik" katanya dan mulai menyilangkan tangan kedepan dan melaksanakan jurusnya kali ini

"Hanchimon tongkou : kyumon" dan seketika mata naruto terlihat bagaikan terbakar dan sedikit keluar aura berwarna kebiru-biruan

Di tempat anbu

"Hey lihat. Dia orang yang membantu rebbelion" kata salah satu anbu kepada yang lain

"Kau pasti bercanda karena dia bocah" kata salah satu anbu bicara sendiri karena tidak percaya kepada informasi yang mengatakan bala bantuan nya memiliki rambut berwarna merah

"Serangg" kata salah satu orang yang di asumsikan sebagai ketua dikelompok itu

Saat mereka sudah ingin menyerang naruto tiba tiba naruto menghilang dengan cepat

"Hey dimana dia. Kenapa bisa hilang sendiri" kata salah satu orang mencari

Tiba tiba kabut tipis mengelilingi mereka

"Kabut apa ini. Apakah dia bodoh melawan kita memakai jurus kita" ledek salah satu orang disitu sambil bersiaga sambil mengikuti yang lain yang juga bersiaga

"Konoha reppu" kata naruto menendang dari bawah dan 3 orang pun langsung tumbang menyisakan 12 lagii

"Sialan. Dia cepat sekali" kata ketua itu melihat begitu cepatnya naruto berlari

"GOKAKYOU" dan ada api dalam ukuran besar megarah ke mereka

"SUIJINHEKI" kata ketua itu yang mengeluarkan dinding Air yang menghalangi api tersebut

Tiba tiba 6 orang dari mereka terbelah menjadi 2 membuat yang lain semakin panik dengan naruto

"Keluar kau pengecuttt" kata sang ketua sambil mengayunkan pedangnya kesegala arah. Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menghilang kabut tersebut hingga kini terlihat hanya ada naruto sendirian dengan pasukan anbu berjumlah 6 orang

"Sialan kau anak kecil" kata ketua itu kepada naruto dan langsung membuat handseal dan mengucapkan jurusnya

"SUIRYUUDAN" dan dari danau di dekat situ langsung keluar naga air berukurang sedang mengarah ke naruto

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya membuat handseal dan mengeluarkan jurusnya

"FUUTON : SHIKUNHA" dan langsung muncul angin pemotong yang memotong naga air tersebut di bagian tubuh menjadi 2 naruto yang melihat itu langsung merapatkan handseal

"SUITON : senbon" dan langsung ratusan senbon mengarah ke 6 orang itu. Karena sangat cepat hingga langsung membunuh mereka seketika

"Sepertinya sudah selesai" Naruto pun langsung melakukan shunshin ketempat yang lain yan terlihat sudah selesai dengan lawannya masing masing

Wushhhhhh

Tiba tiba naruto muncul di hadapan Mei yang telah membunuh musuhnya yang terakhir

"Seperti nya sudah selesai" kata haku yang juga datang ke tempat itu juga

"Setuju" kata ao yang muncul disitu

"Jadi apa yang kita lakukan sekarang" kata naruto to the point melihat yang lain telah datang ketempat tersebut

"Lebih baik kita beristirahat dulu. Besok pagi pagi sekali kita langsung menyerbu desa kiri. Pasti mereka juga tidak menduganya" kata ao mengutarakan rencananya

"Mungkin itu rencana yang lumayan baik" kata naruto menyetujui rencana milik ao

"Baikah kalau begitu. Haku. Tolong beritahukan semua orang tentang rencana ini" perintah Mei pada haku dan haku menghilang dalam kepulan es

"Baiklah. Aku akan beristirahat" kata naruto meninggalkan tempat itu yang menghilang bagaikan debu

'Baru aku ingin menggodanya' inner Mei yang melihat naruto menghilang begitu saja

Ao yang melihat ekspresi Mei itu hanya sweatdrop kepada pemilik elemen Yoton tersebut

"Baiklah aku juga akan pergi" kata ao yang langsung menghilang dalam kepulan debu

Keesokan nya pagi pagi sekali

Kini Mei telah bersiap tepat di beberapa ratus meter di depan desa kirigakure

"Apakah kalian sudah siap" kata Mei membakar semangat para pejuang pejuangnya

"Yoshhhhhh" kata semuanya dengan semangat membara bagaikan semangat saat perang Surabaya

"Ingat. Jangan membunuh para penduduk sipil. Jadi aku dan naruto akan menyusup dulu kedalam. Kalian tunggu tanda dari kami dulu" kata Mei memberitahukan rencananya kepada pasukan nya

"Baiklah. Tunggu aba abaku" kata Mei pada mereka semua dan langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap bersama naruto

Didepan gerbang

"Kau sudah siap kan menyerang pasukan rebbelion besok?" Kata penjaga pada penjaganya yang lain

"Sudah pasti kita menang. Lagipula pasukan mereka terdesak" kata teman orang itu di pos mereka berjaga

Saat ingin membalas perkataan temannya tiba tiba kedua orang tersebut langsung terbelah menjadi 2 oleh kedua kunai yang terlihat di aliri elemen angin

"Baiklah. Mei-san. Kau langsung menuju ke kantor mizukage saja dan membunuh penjaga lewat. Mungkin kau akan bertemu 5 pos jaga dan bunuh saja. Aku akan mengurus penjaga di atas menara" kata naruto memberi arahan dan Mei pun langsung pergi secara diam dian ke kantor mizukage sementara naruto menyusun rencana mengatur rencana penyusupan

'Baiklah. Dari sini ada penjaga yang berjaga lewat. Menurut bunshin itu setiap penjaga itu anbu. Setiap lewat 3 orang. Dan juga ada markas anbu ditambah jounin di beberapa menara dan Pos pasti akan merepotkan' batin nya mengingat ingatan yang diberikan bunshin nya yang menyusup Kemarin

'Baiklah. Aku akan menyerang yang di menara dan di pos dulu ' batin naruto dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap

Di menara

"Bagaimana keadaan disini" tanya salah satu jounin yang berjaga kepada temannya yang melihat lewat kamera pengintai

"Begitu tenang. Tidak usah memikirkan rebbelion. Mana mungkin menyerang" balas orang itu menenangkan teman nya tersebut yang ia nilai terlalu berlebihan menganggap kekuatan rebbelion

'Begitu meremehkan yaaa mereka. Tidak tahu ada aku disini' batin naruto nista pada dirinya sendiri

'Kagemane' batin naruto membuat handseal dan mengikat semua orang disitu di dalam bayangan sehingga tidak dapat bergerak

"Hey heyyy siapa kau" tanya orang tadi kepada naruto

"Pembantu pasukan rebbelion" kata naruto. Ia langsung membuat gerakan seolah mengambil kunai sehingga para jounin tersebut mengambil kunai seperti naruto dan mengarahkannya di jantung seperti naruto lakukan dan

CRASSSSSS

Langsung begitu saja kunai tersebut menusuk tepat di jantung mereka semua

Dan bunshin naruto pun langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Kejadian tersebut sama persis dalam 20 menara disitu

Sementara di tempat lain naruto sedang mengumpulkan senjutsu karena setelah di reruntuhan itu dia mempelajari bahwa senjutsu tersebut dapat di simpan di fuinjutsu yang sang orang kuasai sehingga memungkinkan mereka memakai tidak terbatas

'Baiklah sepertinya semua sudah selesai' batin naruto dan langsung berdiri untuk menyusul Mei ke gedung mizukage

Di depan gedung mizukage

"Kau siap naruto-kun" kata Mei sambil sedikit menggoda naruto dengan nada seksinya itu

Naruto langsung menghadap gedung mizukage yang cukup tinggi itu

Ia lalu mengaktifkan senjutsu mode nya sehingga ia langsung berwarna serta beraura merah dengan chakra yang sangat kuat menyelimuti naruto dengan jubah merah menyelimuti nya

Naruto langsung membuat handseal dan memanggil hewan KUCHIYOSE nya

"KUCHIYOSE No JUTSU" langsung muncullah seiju tepat dengan naruto bersama di atas seiju itu

"Silakan mulai Mei-san" perintah naruto yang melihat para warga mulai bangun serta anbu jounin juga keluar mengecek keadaan yang melihat ada burung berwarna biru yang terlihat ingin menyerang desa

Mei pun langsung merapakatkan handseal dan mengucap jurusnya

"Yoton : yokai No jutsu" dan langsung dari mulut Mei lava yang sangat banyak menghujani kantor dari mizukage sehingga gedung tersebut langsung hancur

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha"dari arah belakang langsung terdengar tertawa psikopat melihat seperti gila senang melihat kantornya hancur begitu saja

"Apakah hanya segitu Mei" kata yagura yang meremehkan Mei terumi yang sangat jelas memancing amarah Mei yang dibuktikan dengan rawut wajah yang sangat kesal

Rebbelion

"Hey lihat. Itu tanda nya. Baiklah sekarang seraaaangggggg" kata ao memberikan aba-aba untuk mulai melakukan penyerangan ke desa kiri untuk menyelesaikan pembantaian tidak jelas oleh Mei

"Hyaaaaaa" teriak semangat membara para pasukan yang mulai menyerang desa kiri

Para pasukan desa kiri yang tidak menduga serangan itu langsung sangat kaget bukan main dan membuktikan Medan tempur telah... Dimulai

"Cihhhh. Semuanya bersiap untuk berperang" yagura yang melihat serangan mendadak ini langsung mendecih dan menyuruh semua orang bersiap

Mei yang melihat tampang yagura itu hanya senang karena inilah peperangan yang menentukan kehidupan kirigakure serta para pemilik kekkai genkai

"Baiklah Mei-san. Aku akan menghadapi dia" kata naruto kepada Mei sambil menunjuk yagura

"Baiklah naruto-kun. Berhati-hati lah" kata Mei yang mulai melompat jauh ke pasukan nya yang tengah berperang sampai titik darah penghabisan

'Ia tidak boleh menyentuh Mei-san' batin naruto yang melihat Yagura yang ingin menyusul Mei. Ia pun langsung merapatkan handseal

"KATON : DAI ENDAN " kata naruto dan sebuah api berbentuk peluru yang sangat langsung mengikuti Mei sehingga menutup jalan yagura yang ingin mengikuti naruto

"Cihhhh. Sepertinya lawan ku tidak sembarangan" sedih yagura dan langsung menghadap ke arah naruto untuk melawan nya.

"SUITON : SANSUIRYUUDAN" dan langsung muncul tiga naga besar yang mengarah ke naruto sehingga naruto pun langsung membatin ke seiju untuk melindunginya dari serangan yagura

"FUUTON : SANKAZERYU" sehingga seiju langsung mengepakkan sayap nya sehingga langsung muncul 3 naga angin yang menghancurkan naga milik yagura dan bahkan langsung mengarah ke yagura

Ditempat lain

"Cih... Aku tidak boleh meremehkan bocah tersebut" kata seseorang yang menonton pertarungan tersebut dari jauh dan langsung membuat handseal Tiger yang seolah mengontrol yagura

Di tempat yagura

Kini mata yagura seolah kosong tanpa ada ekspresi melihat ketiga naga angin milik naruto tersebut dan bahkan yagura hanya diam saat naga tersebut semakin mendekatinya

Dhuarrrrr

Dan naga angin tersebut telah mengenai yagura yang daritadi diam saja

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut malah makin menjadi was-was dengan yagura

Tiba tiba dari tubuh yagura keluar chakra dalam jumlah besar yang lama kelamaan semakin besar dan kini membentuk seekor monster kira kita yang memiliki 3 ekor

"Sialan dia berubah 100%. Tak aku sangka dia berubah secepat ini" kata naruto kaget melihat perubahan yagura yang sangat cepat

"Aku setuju dengan mu naruto. Tapi mungkin ini kesempatan mu memakai senjutsu" kata seiju menyampaikan pemikirannya kepada naruto di atasnya

"Sepertinya pemikiran kita samaa yaaa seiju-san. Baiklahhhh" kata naruto dan mulai mengaktifkan senjutsu milik yaaa

Dan seketika tubuh naruto langsung berubah dengan kulit bagaikan terbakar oleh api berwarna merah pekat dengan jubah bewarna sama seperti kulit terbakarnya bewarna merah ( maaf jika penjelasannya gajelas. Intinya naruto biju mode warna merah )

"Ayo dimulaiiiii" kata naruto semangat dan menerjang sanbi

TO BE CONNN TI NUE

maaf saya potong reader. Saya kan buat sekalian Chapter depan full action dan pastinya seru bagi kalian. Maaf sekali lagi jika updatenya tidak ter janjikan yaaa

Naruto bakal melalukan sage mode kayak susano'o gitu tapi kalian mau perfect ato biasa

Trus saya bimbang nih kasih naruto hiraishin atau teleportasi lain apa gimana

Tentang tsunade itu dapet pesen dari jiraiya karena jiraiya dapet pesan tetua katak. Hahahahaha sekalian meminta naruto membawa tsunade-hime

Kalian setuju tidak jika sara itu punya sharing ia karena akan keren menurut saya. Kalo shikamaru paling jadi master tanah ajalah

Kalo sara paling mentok rantai chakra dan elemen air petir saya tambah. Saya mohon pendapat reader aja juga mengenai cerita. Maaf jika alurnya tidak pas. Menerima flame kok

Pair saya masih bimbang juga. Saya sih sedikit berubah pendapat ke non harem. Dan kelompok 4 orang itu mungkin tidak bertambah lagi

Ini data 4 orang itu

Nama: naruto

Umur : 14

Tingkatan : high jounin

Elemen : angin air api tanah

Senjata : kubirikiboncho

Kemampuan khusus : sage mode

Nama: shikamaru

Umur : 14

Tingkatan : high chunin

Elemen : tanah

Senjata : -

Kemampuan khusus : elemen bayangan dan IQ tinggi

Nama: Shizuka

Umur : 14

Tingkatan : chunin

Elemen : api

Senjata : -

Kemampuan khusus : sharinganmaybe

Nama: sara

Umur : 14

Tingkatan : chunin

Elemen : air petir

Senjata : -

Kemampuan khusus : rantai chakra

Jadwal update 2 Minggu sekali

See you in next chap


End file.
